Catch Your Breath
by TheWriterG
Summary: What happens when the man your madly in love with shows a different side of him? A side that you believed was only in storybooks? Aubrie Garcia finds out Finn Balor has a dark secret once she is put into a storyline with her ex boyfriend Seth Rollins. When Aubrie learns about the demon side of Finn, will she choose to accept it and try to keep him at bay or will she end up alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Your Breath**

 _ **Chapter 1 -**_

His electric blue eyes stared at the naked brunette laying in his hotel bed, the hotel sheet barely covering her lower leg, her apple shaped butt on full display along with her bare back. Her dark brown hair laid wildly across the pillow she was asleep on. He couldn't help but to lick his full lips at the sight of her, and he slowly made he was towards the edge of the bed, dropping the towel from around his waist.

His hand instinctively went to his throbbing length and he began to wrap his hand around his member and stroked himself a few times to ease the ache. He couldn't help but to let out a low growl as she stretched like a cat in her sleep, causing her hips to lift up, showing her silk folds peeking between her thighs. He decided that he was going to slowly move up the bed, his legs straddling hers as he placed his hard thick member at her entrance and used his hand to run the tip of his erection against her folds. He leaned forward and began to place kisses across her bare shoulder as he tried to wake her.

"Mmm..." She hummed out as he decided to put the head of his dick at her entrance and pushed in just a tiny bit, "Finn..." She moaned out at the sensation of him stretching her and just teasing her. She had tried to arch her back to get him further inside of her but he put his hand on her lower back.

"Be patient love..." Finn whispered against her ear as he pulled out and then slide his member against her folds, to help get her more wet.

Finn's blue eyes were glued to Aubrie Garcia's face as she blinked her eyes open, her small hands clutching the sheet on the bed in order to be patient as he took his time. She licked her plump lips and turned her neck to allow him to kiss her passionately.

Without warning, Finn placed his member at her entrance again and thrusted into her in one quick motion, causing her to gasp out in ecstasy.

"Fuck..." Aubrie moaned out, instinctively reached for Finn's hand that was placed beside her head and latched onto his wrist with her fingers.

"You're so tight baby." Finn growled as he began to slowly pull out and then thrust back into her, "Feels so fucking good."

Aubrie was always in pure heaven any time Finn was inside of her, it made her feel complete, something she had never felt in her entire life. She could never get enough of the Irishman.

"Oh..oh God..." Aubrie moaned out at the feeling of Finn hitting her G-spot, causing her to arch her back a little, allowing him to go even further as he rested his forehead against the pillow near Aubrie's face, "Don't stop Finn..." Aubrie begged as she fluttered her eyes shut.

"Open them gorgeous, I want you to look at me when you cum." Finn demanded lightly and Aubrie forced her eyes back open.

The sensation was hitting her like a ton of bricks, Finn's thrusts were becoming deeper and quick as he laced his free arm under her and laced around her stomach to hold her close.

"Fuck Finn..." Aubrie moaned out as she stared into Finn's eyes to see his mouth hanging open slightly, his eyes furrowed in concentration as he stared back at her.

"Cum for me baby, cum on my dick." Finn growled with a slight moan leaving his throat, "That's it..." Finn felt Aubrie's walls begin to tighten, and as much as he wanted to dominate her, he loved watching her face turn to pure bliss.

"Oh...oh God Finn!" Aubrie moaned out loudly, her body shaking as Finn tightened his arm around her and began to thrust quicker and then erratic as his seed filled inside of her.

"Aubrie..." Finn moaned out, crashing his lips onto hers to ride out their cimaxes together, he continued to pump inside of her once he was finished and felt her shudder against him, "You okay?" Finn questioned lowly as he kissed her cheek a couple of times.

"I..I'm perfect." Aubrie smiled, "I just..I love you."

Finn had a goofy grin form across his face, "I love you too. I don't know what I'd do without you now that I've had ya." Finn stated.

"Me either baby." Aubrie allowed Finn to remain inside her as he cuddled against her, "What time is it?" Aubrie questioned, knowing that they had to go to the gym before heading to do a couple of interviews before tonights show.

"It's about nine." Finn answered, "We have enough time to go to the gym, have another round in the shower before we have to go to the radio station." Finn answered causing Aubrie to chuckle.

"Didn't have enough last night?" Aubrie questioned and Finn shook his head like a child against her shoulder.

"If I could, I'd probably be inside you every minute of the day." Finn gently bit the skin on her shoulder, "But, as much as I want to take you again, we better get going because I'm starting to get horny again." Finn explained causing Aubrie to let out a loud laugh.

"Get off me." Aubrie giggled when Finn began to tickle her sides, causing her laugh to echo through the hotel room, "Stop! Stop!" Aubrie laughed loudly, "Don't make me ban you from sex." Aubrie threatened and Finn immediately stopped and frowned.

"You would do that to me?" Finn pouted and Aubrie turned to face him and kissed his lips once before quickly moving out of the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

Finn couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he decided to join Aubrie in getting cleaned up for the gym. He knew that she definitely didn't want to smell like sex while sweating around their co-workers. As he reached for the bathroom door handle, he was stopped in his tracks at the sound of someone knocking on the hotel room door.

Letting out a sigh, Finn had picked up his black gym shorts and slipped them on before looking through the peep hole to see Aubrie's ex-boyfriend, Seth Rollins standing on the otherside. A large part of him wanted to ignore the knock and slip into the bathroom with Aubrie, but when he spotted Seth speaking to someone he noticed Bray Wyatt approaching.

"She isn't in the gym." Bray stated, "She answering?" Bray questioned.

"No, probably being locked away by Balor." Seth rolled his eyes.

It wasn't hard to figure out that Seth and Finn didn't get along ever since Finn had whisked Aubrie off her feet once she had broken up with Seth. Finn didn't really have much of an issue with Seth at first, but then the snide comments started coming, and then Seth had decided he wanted to try to fix things between him and Aubrie, which didn't sit well with Finn at all.

"Maybe Hunter can get ahold of her and have her meet us at the arena." Bray suggested and Finn decided to open the door as they were about to walk away.

The smirk instantly formed on Finn's face seeing Seth's jaw set tight, "Can I help you fella's with something?" Finn questioned looking between Bray and Seth.

"We need to talk to Aubrie, is she here?" Bray questioned before Seth could run his mouth to Finn.

"Yeah, she's in the shower. We got a late start this morning. Should I have her call you?" Finn questioned and was slightly shocked that Seth pushed his way into the hotel room with Bray hesitantly following.

"We'll wait." Seth stated and decided to make himself at home in the living area of the hotel room, while Bray sent Finn an apologetic look as he went to the window to look out it.

Finn took a deep breath to keep himself in check and decided to go to the bathroom to inform Aubrie of the two guests waiting on her. When he shut the door he was vaguely aware of Bray scolding Seth for interuding, and then focused his attention on Aubrie who was stepping out of the shower.

"What's wrong?" Aubrie questioned within a second of seeing Finn's tense face.

"Well your ex-boyfriend decided to invite himself into our hotel room with Bray." Finn stated and Aubrie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Aubrie questioned as she wrapped a towel around her naked frame and then wrapping a towel around her hair.

"Nope. But you are not walking out there in nothing but a towel." Finn stated clearly, "What do you want me to bring you?" Finn questioned.

Aubrie rolled her eyes, and went to the door of the bathroom but Finn's arm stretched out around her waist to stop her, "I'm telling them to wait outside so I can get dressed." Aubrie stated, and pushed Finn's arm down and stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"Hey guys..." Aubrie called out.

"Yeah?" She heard Seth's voice first.

"Could you guys go to the hall for a minute so I can get dressed?" Aubrie questioned.

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen it all before." Seth joked and Aubrie instantly rolled her eyes while Finn was not amused one bit.

"That son of a bitch.." Finn went to exit the bathroom but Aubrie stopped him.

"Seth!" Aubrie growled.

"We're going, we're going..." Seth chuckled.

Aubrie knew that Seth was making that comment to get under Finn's skin, and by the look on Finn's face, it had worked a lot more than it should have.

"He's only doing that to get a rise out of you." Aubrie stated as she left the bathroom with Finn hot on her heels.

"Why do you have to be friends with him again?" Finn questioned, "Wasn't he the one who cheated on you and allowed that skank to put your picture on Twitter?" Finn questioned again quickly as Aubrie dung through her suitcase for panties and a bra.

"First off, he didn't allow her to hack his iCloud account, or hack into his Twitter account. He might have hurt me then by cheating on me, but he wasn't the one to humiliate me with leaking a nude picture of myself to the world." Aubrie explained, "Besides, if that wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't be here arguing with you about my idiot ex-boyfriend." Aubrie tried to joke.

"Just because we're together, doesn't mean you have to be friends with him." Finn frowned, "Still think he's in love with you." Finn mumbled.

"Baby, I'm friends with him because we work together, I don't want things to be awkward for us and our friends." Aubrie stated slipping on a pair of black laced panties and a matching bra, "Besides, it wouldn't matter if he still feels that way about me or not, this hot Irish guy has my attention, and that's not changing anytime soon." Aubrie added and Finn gave a nod.

Aubrie had slipped on an old Iron Madien t-shirt that she had converted into a tank top and then black distressed jeans. She had walked across the hotel room to let Bray and Seth back into the room and noticed that Finn had slipped back into the bathroom, most likely not wanting to deal with Seth.

"You're a real jackass, you know that?" Aubrie stated to Seth as Bray walked behind him and leaned down to kiss Aubrie's forehead, "Hey Bray." Aubrie smiled to the man.

"Hey, it's not my fault he can't take a joke." Seth stated with a shrug of his shoulders and plopped back down in the chair.

Aubrie rolled her eyes, "So what brings you guys by?" Aubrie questioned as she used the towel to dry her long dark hair.

"Well, Hunter wants to see us at the arena early. Apparently you're not going to do interviews today, so you have to tag along with me." Seth stated and Aubrie raised an eyebrow, "It's so the fans see us from what Hunter had said." Seth added.

"Wonderful." Aubrie sighed, knowing that Finn wasn't going to be too thrilled about this, "When do we need to leave?" Aubrie questioned, "I need coffee and food."

"Well finish getting ready and we'll head to that cafe down the road before we go to the arena." Seth commented.

Aubrie slipped on a pair of her black flip flops, and then made sure that she had everything she needed in her backpack for the night, along with her purse and cell phone.

"Where ya' going?" Finn questioned walking out with a towel around his waist to see his girlfriend brushing out her long hair next to her backpack and purse.

"Hunter wants Seth, Bray and I to meet him at the arena." Aubrie frowned to her blue eyed boyfriend, "I don't know what's going on but I'll let you know once I find out." Aubrie added.

Finn gave a nod and knew that Seth's eyes were on him, so he decided to wrap an arm around Aubrie and kiss her as hard as he could. He was thankful that Aubrie had returned the kiss with just as much heat and pulled away the moment he squeezed her hip.

"Find me once you get to the arena?" Aubrie questioned.

"Of course love." Finn smiled and watched as Aubrie grabbed her backpack, purse and then slipped on her ray-ban sunglasses on her face.

Aubrie flashed Finn a bright smile as she moved past him and towards the hotel door, Aubrie glanced over her shoulder when Finn had called out to her, "Yeah?" Aubrie questioned.

"I love you.." Finn responded.

Aubrie couldn't help the grin that formed, "I love you too."

* * *

Seth and Aubrie had to part ways with Bray near the elevator due to the fact that they were getting ready to start a feud, and since the fans were intense about WWE superstars breaking character, they had planned to meet at the arena outside of the fans view.

"So any idea what this is about?" Aubrie questioned as she stepped into the elevator with Seth following.

"No but - " Seth was cut off by Aubrie's cell phone ringing, causing him to roll his eyes, "You literally just left the room, how is he even calling you now?" Seth questioned annoyed as Aubrie pulled out her cell phone.

Aubrie glanced to the caller ID to see that it was Hunter before answering the phone, "Hey boss..."

Aubrie smirked when Seth rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, and then put the call on speaker phone as requested by Hunter.

"You guys alone?" Hunter questioned.

"Yeah, we're in the elevator right now. What's up?" Aubrie questioned.

"There's a change of plans to your storyline Aubrie." Hunter stated, "I'll explain more when you get to the arena, but I need you guys to put on a show for the fans." Hunter added.

"You mean you want them to think we're together?" Seth questioned confused.

"Something like that." Hunter stated, and Aubrie furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Alright, we'll we will be at the arena soon. We need to stop and get coffee and food." Seth stated and Hunter said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Aubrie shoved her phone back into her purse and glanced to Seth, "This should be interesting." Aubrie commented as the elevator doors opened and Seth agreed seeing a line of fans already forming around the lobby with their cell phones out.

Aubrie was always weirded out about how quickly photos of her and Seth had gotten put on social media when they first started to date. They never really had a chance to just enjoy each other unlike her and Finn. Seth was more of a show-er, wanting the world to know that he had loved her at one point, letting the fans know that she was off the market. Finn however was more private, never giving away any sort of information on his relationship status with her. Something she was thankful for because it gave them the sense of privacy in their relationship she never had with Seth.

Like always, Seth kept Aubrie close to him as they walked through the lobby of the hotel as the fans started to cheer for them and begging for pictures. Seth knew that a lot of fan girls didn't like Aubrie for their past relationship, and since they didn't know much about her personal life, they tried like hell to find out any sort of information they could.

"You good?" Seth commented lowly when the crowd shifted closer.

"Yeah." Aubrie replied lowly, stopping to take a picture with two little kids who were no older than eight, while Seth took a couple of pictures with a group of teenage girls.

 _"Are you guys back together?"_

 _"You guys dating?"_

It was the same two questions formed in different words to try to throw them off their game as they left the lobby and stepped outside to more fans with the same questions. As much as Aubrie wanted to say no, because of her love for Finn, she remained silent and close to Seth who had an arm around her to usher her to the rental car.

"Where the hell is security?" Seth questioned lowly, seeing that the two guards were having a hard time pushing the fans back, obviously not prepared for the crowd.

"There's the car." Aubrie pointed at the black rental car approaching, "Come on, let's just walk over there." Aubrie added.

Seth grabbed Aubrie's hand because of the crowd and kept a tight hold on her to make sure she didn't get lost in the people.

"Guys, come on, back up." Seth tried being polite, having a hard time moving through the people who rushed to him, "Please, just back up, we're running late." Seth added and sighed in relief when a few people noticed he was growing impatient and backed up.

Seth glanced back toward Aubrie who was close to him, and sighed in relief when the car door opened and he moved to block the fans, allowing the brunette superstar to get into the car. Once it was shut, Seth moved around to the driver's side and allowed the valet out and got in and shut the door.

"My God, there was to be a back way to get in the hotel tonight." Aubrie commented feeling slightly panicked at the un-organzied group of fans outside. She had tossed the backpack into the back seat and did the same for Seth's as Seth began to slowly pull out of the drive.

"That was insane." Seth shook his head, "Remind me to tell Hunter." Seth commented and Aubrie nodded her head.

Aubrie was thankful that her phone had beeped indicating she had a text message and smiled when she saw Finn's name. He had heard about the crowd and wanted to make sure that she had gotten to the rental car safely. She had replied back to him, letting him know that she was fine and told him to be safe when he left for the arena.

The ride was mostly silent once Seth and Aubrie had went through the drive-thru of a cafe to get coffee and food. Aubrie had noticed that her phone had beeped again and she dug it out of her person to see Finn's name again.

 _You two are all over Twitter and Instagram already._

"Apparently we are all over social media." Aubrie commented to Seth as he took a bite of his breakfast burrito and glanced to her.

Aubrie felt terrible for Finn, she knew that if it were him with another female superstar that was his ex-girlfriend, she would feel just as upset as Finn probably did in that moment. She was about to reply to Finn but another text had came through from him.

 _I get that it's for work but I don't like it one bit._

Aubrie frowned and started to type out a message.

 _Just remember that you're the one I am madly in love with. -A_

Aubrie remained silent as Seth drove through the city and towards the exit for the arena, enjoying the coffee she was drinking on until Seth decided to speak up.

"Are you happy?" Seth questioned out of the blue, causing Aubrie to furrow her eyebrows, knowing where he was going with the subject.

"Of course I'm happy Seth." Aubrie laughed, "I'm not happy that you try to get under my boyfriend's skin with little remarks. He knows that we use to date, he doesn't need you rubbing it in his face every chance you get." Aubrie added.

"It's just hard sometimes, ya know..." Seth mumbled, "I wasn't the greatest boyfriend to you and to see you with someone you deserve, it cuts a little." Seth added.

"Seth, it's been nearly two years." Aubrie commented, "You need to forget about the past and decide to be happy, you deserve that." Aubrie smiled, "I've seen how much you've changed since you came back from the injury, you're in a good place."

"Yeah, I guess." Seth commented as he took the exit for the arena.

"Aren't you seeing anyone?" Aubrie questioned as she looked out the window to survey the city buildings.

"Nah, not really." Seth shook his head, "I mean, there's been a couple of chicks I've tried to talk to but they aren't y.." Seth trailed off, "They seem to be with me for the wrong reasons, so I gave up trying." Seth added.

"It is rough trying to date someone outside of the business. The distance, the barely home thing. Makes it hard to find time to even date." Aubrie commented and Seth agreed.

Once they pulled up to the arena, Seth was thankful that security was a lot better than at the hotel and parked his car where he was directed to. When the engine was off, both Aubrie and Seth got out of the car and into the backseat for their bags before heading towards the entrance of the arena.

"Let's go see what change up is happening with your career." Seth joked causing Aubrie to let out a laugh and an eyeroll and followed Seth into the arena.

 **A/N: Just to clear things up now, there will not be a love triangle in the OC's personal life. It's sort of a back story for what brings out the 'demon' side of Finn Balor, which will be explained later on. I hope that you all enjoy reading this. Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story.***

Aubrie had taken a seat in Hunter's office with Bray and Seth, almost debating if she had time to run and put more coffee in her cup that she had gotten at the cafe. Just as she was about to stand up, the office door opened to reveal Hunter with two cups of coffee in his hands.

The brunette grinned as Hunter handed her one cup, "You know me so well. It's almost creepy." Aubrie chuckled as she poured the cup into her cafe cup.

"I figured you'd try to dodge this meeting if you didn't have at least six cups of coffee in your system." Hunter replied as he took a seat behind his desk, "It's not normal how you function with that much caffenine in your system." Hunter added causing Bray and Seth to agree with a laugh.

"Hey, don't judge me. Cesaro drinks just as much coffee as me, if not more." Aubrie stated with a matter of fact tone and put her feet up on the small coffee table and made herself comfortable.

"Alright, so since Carrano's flight is delayed, I told him I'd handle this." Hunter explained and stood up to hand the three of them the scripts to work off of, "I know it's last minute and doesn't make much sense." Hunter added, "But with Bray, his character plays mind games on his opponent, so with you two starting a feud, the fans have made comments about if Aubrie will get dragged into it to mess with Seth's head because of their history." Hunter explained.

"Makes sense." Seth and Aubrie commented with Bray agreeing.

"What are you wanting to happen exactly?" Aubrie questioned glancing at the sheet in her hand.

"Well I trust you three enough to work it out together. To be honest, we need to ratings since the money in the bank ladder match fiasco on Smackdown." Hunter explained.

"I think we can figure something out." Aubrie commented, "Is this happening tonight?" Aubrie questioned.

"Yeah, figure it out and then let me know so I can have someone tape it." Hunter explained and then excused himself once his cell phone began to ring and left the office leaving the three to figure out a plan.

 **WWE**

 _( Start of Raw )_

Alexa Bliss had been standing in the ring with an annoyed expression on her face waiting for Aubrie to make her entrance for the match. The sound of her theme song echoed through the arena, Savages by Theory of a Deadman. For the second time there was no Aubrie at the top of the ramp.

The Titantron began to flicker once her music died down, and showed Aubrie in coffee shop earlier that day being filmed on a cell phone. It showed her leaving the coffee shop with a large coffee in her hand and headed directly towards the car. She glanced over her shoulder and you could see Bray Wyatt standing off to the corner and she froze in her tracks. She went to turn back around but he was gone.

The screen went black for a moment but you could hear Bray cackle lightly over the speakers in the arena, and that's when Seth Rollin's music hit and Alexa disappeared from the ring.

The man wasted no time in getting into the ring dressed his newest designed 'king slayer' black shirt and his black jeans with a microphone in hand.

He ran a hand over his face looking angry and concerned, "Cut the crap Wyatt!" Seth hollered out, "I want you to come out here and tell me what you did with Aubrie!" Seth hollered and began pacing the ring as he waited in silence for Bray's music to hit but it never came.

"You think you can use her against me?" Seth questioned, "The thing is, something you don't know about Aubrie, I taught her everything she knows on how to handle people like you Bray!" Seth shouted, and the crowd cheered, "This is the last time I'm telling you to come out here before I go back there and rip your head off!" Seth added and the crowd went wild.

Seth waited a moment before exiting the ring, just as his feet hit the floor, the titan tron light up with footage from Aubrie's locker room earlier that evening. It showed her sitting on a chair going through her bags to pull out her ring gear and the lights began to flicker for a second. Aubrie looked around and went to pull out her cell phone when it showed Bray Wyatt standing behind her.

"Beautiful creature..." Bray whispered lowly, and wrapped his arms around Aubrie just as she screamed bloody murder, and then the lights went back out and all that was heard was Bray's laugh until the lights came back on and the locker room was empty.

Seth bolted up the ramp only to stop in his tracks when the arena lights flickerd and then went out, the fans cell phone lights came on, and then a spot light in the ring appeared showing Bray holding Aubrie in the position for Sister Abigail. Seth turned to face the ring, and then took off running only to be stunned in place seeing Bray finish out the move on Aubrie.

"Aubrie!" Seth shouted as she fell limp against the mat, and Bray let a sick smile show before sliding out of the ring and over the barracade.

Seth raced into the ring and went straight for Aubrie, while trying to keep an eye on where Bray went into the crowd. His hands cupped her cheek while the other hand was on her side as the paramedics raced down to the ring.

"That was disturbing to watch." Michael Cole commented, with Booker T agreeing.

"I have never seen anything like that in my life." Corey Graves commented.

Seth ran a hand over his face as the paramedics loaded Aubrie onto a stretcher and slid the board out of the ring in order to get her backstage. Seth had followed along side her up the ramp with a furious look on his face as he went through the curtain.

Once the camera men showed Aubrie being loaded into the ambulance, and Seth disappearing inside the back of the vehicle with her, the camera showed the ambulance driving away from the arena.

 **WWE**

The moment Aubrie was back at the arena, she wasted no time in finding her boyfriend since she hadn't seen him when he arrived since she was busy with Bray filming. Once she had found his locker room, she knocked on the door lightly and was surprised to Sami Zayn answering.

"Hey Sami, my man around?" Aubrie questioned and noticed that Sami nodded but stopped her before she walked around him, "What?" Aubrie questioned quietly.

"He's uh...he's not in the best mood." Sami warned and Aubrie frowned but gave a nod in understanding, "I'll let you two be..." Sami added walking past Aubrie.

Aubrie walked into the locker room to see Finn brooding in the chair he was sitting in and moved to sit on his lap. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey handsome." Aubrie smiled softly when his blue eyes connected to his, "What's got you so down?" Aubrie questioned as she rested her forehead against his.

"Nothin." Finn grumbled causing Aubrie to laugh a little, "Don't laugh Aubrie." Finn added in the same tone causing Aubrie to frown as Finn wrapped his arms around Aubrie.

The brunette had noticed that Finn's demeanor was different. Something she had never expierenced before. He was way more tense than she was use to from him, the grip on her hip from his hand was close to leaving a bruise, and his usual bright blue electric eyes were darker, something she had never seen before.

"Talk to me Finn..." Aubrie stated gently, "I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell you about the storyline, I couldn't just tell the boss no, or that I'd have to run it by my boyfriend first." Aubrie explained.

"I get it. I do." Finn stated, "Doesn't mean that I have to enjoy my girlfriend being attached to her ex-boyfriend's fuckin' hip during work." Finn added heatedly, "It's not like he doesn't try to reach out to you non-stop during our off time either Aubrie."

Aubrie frowned deeper at Finn's comment and realized that her friendship with Seth must have bugged him a lot more than he was letting on. She understood where he was coming from because she'd probably fly off the handle about it if the roles were reversed, what was bugging her was how he was going about handling it. It wasn't like him at all and it didn't settle well with her.

"Look, I'll talk to Hunter and tell him that I don't want to be apart of the storyline, and then I'll tell Seth that we can't continue our friendship." Aubrie explained, "I don't want you to feel this way and I don't want this to cause problems with us."

Aubrie moved to get out of his lap but he stopped her by tightening his arm around her waist, "Wait..." Finn murmured as he rested his forehead against her leather jacket covered shoulder, "I'm sorry..." Finn added.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Finn. It's how you feel and I don't want you to feel like that so I'm going to do something to fix it." Aubrie explained.

"Just...don't go to Hunter about the storyline." Finn sighed, "I can handle that. It's work. I know you don't have feelings for him love. It's the fact that he tries to get ahold of you constantly while we aren't on the road. Call me selfish but that's our time together." Finn explained.

"I get it baby, I do. I promise I'll talk to Seth, tell him to back off about blowing my phone up." Aubrie replied and noticed Finn relaxed a little against her, "When is your match tonight?" Aubrie questioned quietly as Finn's forehead remained on her shoulder.

"I got about a half hour." Finn commented, "You done for the night?" Finn questioned.

"No, Seth and I have to go to the hospital so it looks like I've been released." Aubrie explained moving to kiss the top of Finn's head, "Are you crashing in my room tonight?" Aubrie questioned as she bent down to kiss the side of Finn's neck.

"Don't I always?" Finn questioned letting out a little moan as Aubrie's lips touched his skin.

"Mm-hmm." Aubrie hummed as Finn's fingertips dug into her hips.

Finn allowed Aubrie to kiss up the side of his neck, then hissed lowly as she nibbled on his ear lobe before moving across his cheek to his lips, "Aubrie..." Finn moaned out feeling his trunks getting tighter, "Let's move in together." Finn added causing Aubrie to freeze.

"What?" Aubrie pulled back to look Finn in his eyes.

"l said let's move in together." Finn stated, "I'm always at your place anyway, and it's silly to have to pay two of everything. I sleep next to you every night and it's pointless to have two places..." Finn began to ramble, his Irish accent coming out thicker as he tried to explain but Aubrie had decided to cut him off with a crushing kiss taking Finn's breath away.

"Is...is that a yes?" Finn questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Of course that's a yes." Aubrie chuckled as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in..." Finn didn't take his eyes off of Aubrie as she sat on her lap, both having silly grins on their face.

"Jesus.." The voice of Seth Rollins caused Finn to tense slightly but then relaxed when he felt Aubrie's palms on his shoulders, "Do you two ever keep your hands off each other?" Seth questioned.

Aubrie looked over her shoulder, "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, we gotta get going. Hunter said that once we're done we can go back to the hotel for the night." Seth explained and Aubrie gave him a nod.

The brunette woman turned her attention back to Finn, "I'll see you back at the hotel?" Aubrie questioned biting her bottom lip and felt Finn squeeze her hips.

"Yeah, be careful, yah?" Finn leaned forward to kiss her, his hand going to the curve of her neck, "We'll talk more about the house." Finn added as he pulled away and Aubrie gave him a nod and pushed herself off his lap.

 **WWE**

Once Aubrie had went to the hospital with Seth and allowed Hunter's assistant to take a picture of them being pictured leaving, Seth had posted the photos to Twitter, along with the WWE account, and then explaining that Aubrie would be out of in-ring action for a week.

"You want to grab some food?" Seth questioned as they got back in the car and began to drive.

Aubrie sighed looking at her phone to see that Finn hadn't text her yet to let her know if he was back at the hotel or not, so she sent him a tex asking if he was done with his match. When he didn't reply by the time they had gotten to the busy streets, she agreed to eat.

"What are you wanting?" Seth questioned as he parked the rental on the street, "There's burgers I think, sushi there, uh a bar and grill..." Seth pointed at the different signs.

"Uh, let's go to the bar and grill." Aubrie commented grabbing her leather jacket from the car along with her purse and cell phone.

Seth had waited for her to slip the jacket on and walked with her across the street to the bar and grill and held the door open for her. Aubrie was thankful that the place wasn't too busy and was able to get a table quickly, away from the bar area of the grill.

"This place is cool." Aubrie commented looking around as Seth sat down across from her.

"Yeah, I think there's a couple co-workers over on the other side." Seth stated as he glanced around before grabbing a menu.

Aubrie frowned seeing Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows glancing at her from across the room and then noticed their expressions on their faces. Furrowing her eyebrows she watched as Luke moved back a little from where he was sitting to reveal Finn, his piercing blue eyes staring straight at her with a hard glare.

"Wonderful..." Aubrie muttered causing Seth to look at her with concern.

"What?" Seth questioned.

"Finn's here and he doesn't look happy." Aubrie sighed, not knowing what to do because she had told Finn that she would speak to Seth about their friendship.

"What's his deal? We can't be friends?" Seth questioned a little heatedly.

"Seth..." Aubrie sighed, putting her forehead against her hand as her elbow rested on the table, "It's not that we can't be friends. It's the comments to get under his skin, it's the fact that you always have to run your mouth when Finn is around. You never act like that with just me, but it's starting to take a toll on him and it's not fair to him." Aubrie explained.

"Unbelievable." Seth muttered with a shake of his head, "So what? He doesn't know how to take a joke, so he's making it to where you can't be friends with me?" Seth growled.

"He's not making me do anything." Aubrie sighed feeling bad for seeing the hurt and angry expression on Seth's face, "I love him Seth. We're going to be living together and I don't want our past history to cause tension in my relationship with him."

"Our history doesn't involve him Aubrie! You and I have no issues with being friends, with hanging out, even talking, we worked past what happened. It's bullshit that he can't accept what we are because he's jealous." Seth began to rant until he blinked his eyes, "Wait, did you say you two are going to live together?!" Seth nearly shouted but Aubrie put her hand on his forearm to keep him from yelling.

"Seth..." Aubrie tried to speak softly noticing that there were several eyes on them, including Finn's.

"You have barely been with him!" Seth scoffed.

"Seth, what Finn and I do is none of your concern. I was hoping as my _friend_ you could be happy for me that I've found someone who loves me for me, who would move heaven and hell to make me smile. We've come so far after everything that has happened Seth, but if you can't accept my wishes, then we can't be friends anymore." Aubrie stated with a defeated sigh and went to push herself across the booth to stand up.

As she stood up, she felt Seth's hand grab her wrist and she turned to look at him and noticed that he was now standing. Without much of a chance to think, she felt Seth's hands go to her cheeks, his fingers digging into her hair as he crashed his lips to hers. Aubrie had tried to push him away but his hold on her face was too much, until she felt herself being ripped away, and when she blinked her eyes she saw Finn standing in front of her, directly in Seth's face.

"If you so much as touch her again, I will break every bone in your fuckin' body."

Thankfully for Aubrie, Karl and Luke were there to help pull Finn away from Seth. Aubrie was mortified at Seth's actions and knew that it brought out a different side of Finn just by his voice alone. She couldn't move from the spot she was standing in, with the venom in his words echoing through her head.

"Aubrie." Finn's venomous voice caught her attention causing her to look up at him. His loveable bright blue eyes were hard cold and a darker shade of blue, she swore they were almost black. The veins under his eyes were more visible, as if he hadn't slept in weeks, "We're leaving. Now." He demanded his cold tone staying even.

Aubrie felt herself shaking for the first time in her life. She was actually afraid of Finn's demeanor, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go with him.

"Come on Aubs." Karl put a hand on her shoulder as Luke ushered Finn out of the bar, and Aubrie found Seth almost silently pleading with her to not leave after that.

Aubrie breathed out and walked along side Karl to the door, once the cool air had hit her, Finn was standing in front of her, not even seeing where he had came from, causing her to take a step back.

"Finn..." Aubrie almost whimpered.

"We will talk at the hotel." He replied, the normal voice of her boyfriend breaking through just a little, the cold tone still leaking through some.

Aubrie didn't realize that following Finn to the rental car that would take them back to the hotel would change her world forever.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I know that I said it wasn't going to be a love triangle, but I thought Seth kissing her would be a better way to bring out the different side of Finn. Please, let me know what you think and if there is anything you'd like to see in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. Also, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I will go ahead and state that there will NOT be any sort of physical violence towards Aubrie.**

The car ride from the bar and grill back to the hotel was filled with silence. Aubrie had managed to mutter to Luke that she had her bags in Seth's rental, so he had went to retrieve her things so Finn wouldn't get into it with Seth again. The brunette had stolen a few glances to Finn as he sat in the backseat with her, and could tell that he was different still. She had never really seen him overly angry so she assumed that was what was wrong with him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she was thankful that Karl, who was driving the rental car had parked in the back of the hotel since there were no fans around. Once the car was turned off, Aubrie got out of the car and headed towards the trunk with Finn following. When Karl had popped the trunk, Aubrie tried to reach for her bags but Finn had beat her to it, putting her black backpack over his shoulder while he grabbed his suitcase and black bag.

"Let's go." Finn's voice was a little softer this time around, Aubrie just gave a nod and began to follow her boyfriend into the hotel with Luke and Karl following.

Aubrie was silent as she walked close to Finn who had a large hand on her lower back as his other hand dragged his bags, and then ushered her to the elevator doors.

Once the couple was in the elevator with Luke and Karl, Aubrie kept her head down trying to silently figure out what to tell Finn. Obviously, he saw that Seth was the one to kiss her, and she had no idea why other than to cause a problem. She had no feelings for her ex. Before she could even begin to think of what to tell Finn, the ding of the door echoed causing her to look up.

Silently walking out of the elevator, Luke and Karl went in the opposite direction of Aubrie's room, with Finn following her.

When Aubrie reached her hotel room, she wasted no time in digging out her key card and unlocking the door. She walked through the door and wasted no time in shrugging her leather jacket off, and then putting her long hair into a messy bun at the top of her head.

Aubrie moved towards the bed and decided to glance to Finn who had pushed the luggage to the side and ran a hand over his face. He looked exhausted within a matter of seconds, and she wasn't sure if she should speak up.

"Finn..." Aubrie spoke lowly, "I didn't..." Aubrie began to speak but she shook her head, not ever having a fight with him like this before.

"Didn't what love?" Finn questioned his eyes trained on a spot of the carpet for a few moments and then turned to look at her.

"I didn't kiss him..." Aubrie commented, "I didn't even think that he would do that. I don't know why he did that." Aubrie stated.

"Because he's fuckin' in love with ye' still!" Finn nearly shouted causing Aubrie to jump slightly from her spot on the bed, "What the hell were ye' doing there in the first place? Didn't ye' tell me that you were going to put distance between ye?" Finn's thick Irish accent started to come out a little more as he got up and paced in front of her.

"I text you to ask if you were done with the match but you didn't respond." Aubrie nearly shouted back at how rude Finn was being, "I figured it was a perfect time to sit Seth down and tell him that we couldn't continue to be friends. That's what we were talking about!" Aubrie shouted back and Finn stopped in front of her with his eyes narrowing.

"Do not yell at me." Finn stated, the cold tone coming back through causing Aubrie to furrow her eyes.

"Then don't yell at me Finn!" Aubrie sneered back, "I don't know what has gotten into you today but your giving me whiplash with your hot and cold attitude." Aubrie muttered moving to stand up with her cell phone in hand.

"Where are you going?" Finn questioned.

"I'm going to call my sisters." Aubrie stated and felt Finn's wrap around her wrist, "I can't be around you right now with how your acting." Aubrie stated and it was if she felt the shift in Finn.

"Love..." Finn sighed with a mumble, the warm and gentle voice coming back, within seconds Finn pulled her into his chest, "I...we need to talk..." Finn spoke with so much insecurity trailing in his voice, "I can't...I can't fight it off..." Finn mumbled as he buried his face into the curve of her neck.

"What?" Aubrie asked confused, "Finn, what are you talking about? Fight off what?" Aubrie questioned.

After several moments of silence, Aubrie pulled back slightly concerned with how her boyfriend was acting then and cupped his cheek to look into his eyes, "Baby, what is going on? You're starting to scare me." Aubrie saw the emotions swirling through his blue eyes.

"I...I need to tell you something." Finn mumbled, "I don't...I don't want you to freak out and run, that won't do either of us any good." Finn added causing Aubrie to narrow her eyes.

"What in the hell is going on Finn?" Aubrie questioned for the final time.

"Please, just let me do this...if you show up, she'll run. I can't lose her." Finn mumbled to himself causing Aubrie's hands start to tremble as she backed up from her boyfriend, feeling the amount of emotion that he was feeling right then.

Aubrie stared wide eyed at Finn as he knealt down in front of her after putting a hand on her shoulder to have her sit on the edge of the bed. His large hands were on either side of her thighs, holding her toned legs. His bright blue eyes were now dull with unshed tears building in them as he stared at her, almost as if he were memorizing her features.

"Do you trust me?" Finn questioned quietly, almost to where Aubrie couldn't hear him.

"Of course I do Finn." Aubrie stated, resting her hand on his forearm, "Please, just tell me what is going on." Aubrie begged, never seeing her boyfriend this way, "Whatever it is, we can work through it."

Finn dropped his head for a moment, then lifted it back up and crashed his lips to hers for a kiss, and then pulled away, "I love you, more than anything and you know that I would never intentionally hurt you." Finn began to speak, his eyes staying trained on hers, "I...I'm different love, I've been different since I was a child." Finn added.

"Different?" Aubrie questioned, "What does that even mean?" Aubrie added.

"I...there is a part of me that isn't human." Finn explained keeping his hands on Aubrie's thighs to try to give her some sort of comfort, "I..it took a while for me to gain control over it but with you...with how I feel about you it's hard to keep _him_ at bay. I have never felt like this with anyone in my life, and with you...it's getting harder for me to not let him out." Finn began to explain further and Aubrie almost started to laugh.

"Is this some sort of dom/sub type of kink?" Aubrie questioned and saw the seriousness in Finn's eyes and knew that he was being completely serious.

"Aubrie..." Finn warned, the cold tone coming back for a split second.

"Finn, seriously? Did you hit your head in the match?" Aubrie tried to get up to move but Finn kept her in place, "What? So you're saying that you turn into batman at night or something?" Aubrie questioned.

Finn couldn't help but to crack a small smile even though his eyes were watery, "Have you...have you had dreams about someone who looks like me but isn't quite me?" Finn questioned and Aubrie froze for a moment, Finn took that as a yes and continued on, "Aubrie, I'm part demon. The man you have seen in your dreams is a part of me. He loves you just as much as I do." Finn announced, "I should have told you from the beginning but...I couldn't risk losing you. I can't lose you." Finn declared.

"W..what?" Aubrie stuttered her body shaking with how serious Finn was being in the moment. She wasn't sure if he had hit his head or had one too many drinks at the bar and grill that night.

"His name is Balor. I inherited it from my mother's side of the family." Finn briefly explained, "I was able to keep him in check, but the more Seth started to speak with you, touch you...the harder it's getting to control him." Finn explained.

"You've lost your fucking mind, haven't you?" Aubrie questioned, ripping Finn's hands off her and moving away from him, "So you're telling me that you have an alter ego that's a demon? Demons are actually real like we live in some mystical world?!" Aubrie nearly shouted.

"Please..." Finn stood up and stopped a few feet away from Aubrie since she was pacing back and forth, "There aren't many humans that are aware of us. Karl and Luke know about him, in case he gets out of hand, they are able to get me to come back long enough for me to get out of the situation." Finn explained.

"I want to see him then." Aubrie announced, hands trembling.

She wasn't sure if Finn had actually lost his mind in that moment. She felt conflicted even entertaining the idea that there was some mystical part of Finn. There couldn't have been because Finn had never acted any different up until Seth started coming around more. Sure, there were times were they would fight, but it was nothing that ever got out of hand. He had his moments where he was jealous of her male friends but she was able to get him to snap out of it. He had never given her any sort of indication of being different.

"Aubrie..." Finn sighed running a hand over his face, "If...If he knows your scared of him, it'll anger him..." Finn commented.

"What will happen then?" Aubrie questioned with hands on her hips, tired of the demon game Finn was trying to play, "Will he hurt me?" Aubrie questioned.

"I don't think so." Finn answered quickly, "He will want to claim you as his. As _ours_. To show you that you shouldn't be afraid of him. I won't be able to stop him if he..when he gets turned on by you." Finn added bashfully.

Aubrie stared at Finn from across the room for several moments, "You said that Luke and Karl know about it?" Aubrie questioned and watched Finn nod his head, "Then call them. Tell them to come here and be in the room when I meet him. I trust them to know that they won't let anything happen." Aubrie stated.

The brunette noticed that Finn's breathing had changed, giving her a nod, he picked up his cell phone and called Luke. He had told them to come to Aubrie's room and then hung the phone up and turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

Finn moved closer to Aubrie, his forehead leaning down to rest on hers, "I...I need to hear that you love me, to keep me grounded so he doesn't ruin this. Us." Finn pleaded.

"You know I love you Finn..." Aubrie whispered lowly.

"I know it will be a lot to take in, but promise me...promise me you'll let me explain further once this is said and done?" Finn questioned.

Aubrie found herself nodding her head slightly, almost zoning out as Finn pressed his lips against hers in a slow heated kiss. He had pulled away at the sound of a knock on the door.

 **WWE**

There was absolutely no doubt in Aubrie's mind that she had fallen asleep and this had turned out to be some sort of dream. She had must of dozed off in Finn's locker room at the arena since she was vaguely aware of Luke and Karl's voices, along with Finn's in a heated discussion.

"Are you sure you want to do this bub?" Luke questioned.

"I have to Gallows. I should have done this from the beginning." Finn's voice was strained, "If...if she needs out, Karl take her out of this room and don't let her come back in until I can gain control." Finn turned to face Karl and pleaded with him.

"We won't let anything happen." Karl stated honestly.

"Just remember that you two can get past this. Might take some time for her to adjust, but once she sees that he is no threat to her, she'll come around." Luke added hopeful for their relationship.

Aubrie blinked, head lifting up from looking at the carpet of the hotel room when Finn's hand cupped her cheek and he spoke softly to her to gain her attention, "Love?" Finn whispered looking at her with different emotions running through both of their eyes.

Aubrie realized that she had must have zoned out because Finn was now shirtless with only a pair of black jeans on, she trembled slightly under his touch and he frowned, "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Finn questioned lowly and Aubrie found herself giving him one single nod. Finn nodded in respose and leaned to whisper in her ear, "Try to remember that he is only a threat to those who aren't you or I." Finn's lips brushed against her jaw and he slowly backed away from her.

Aubrie's eyes darted to Karl and Luke who stood to the sides of her in the hotel room, her back facing the wall that led to the bathroom and then put her eyes on Finn as he turned his back towards her across the room in the sleeping area. She heard Finn speaking in Gaelic, almost as if he were talking to himself. Her eyes were trained on his back as his muscles shifted ever so slightly, almost looking a little bigger than before. Finn's head was down as his breathing became labored for a few moments and then his head snapped up after taking a deep breath in. Within the blink of an eye, Finn turned to face her, causing Aubrie to take a small step back with wide eyes. She nervously glanced to Karl and then Luke to see them both keeping a watchful eye on Finn.

Finn's bright blue piercing eyes were no longer there, they were replaced by a dark color, she swore they had turned a dark navy blue almost black. The veins through out his face began to shift and raise, his neck doing the same, and then along his chest and toned stomach. She noticed the spots of black and red on his torso almost changing into different shapes, as if they couldn't decided to appear or not on his skin. His muscles seemed more defined if it were even possible, and she took a deep breath. Her entire head was spinning and she felt as if she were going to fall over within a second.

"Balor..." Luke spoke up, glancing towards Aubrie and then back to the shirtless man who wouldn't take his eyes off the brunette, "Let's not have an issue alright?" Luke added causing Balor to tear his gaze off of Aubrie for a split second to give Luke the smallest of nods.

Aubrie's entire body was trembling, her eyes glued to the man in front of her, trying to remind herself of Finn's words. But under Balor's gaze, she wasn't sure what she feared in that moment. The look of lust that was radiating off of him, or the fact that her boyfriend, the sweet and charming man she knew for the past two years had a different side of him. Within seconds she felt herself being pushed back against the wall, her back making contact with the hardness causing a 'oomph' to come out of her mouth and she closed her eyes for a moment once she felt the cold hard body pressed against her. She was aware of his large hand on the side of her stomach, shivering at the skin to skin contact, his other hand was around her throat, squeezing ever so lightly and he began to growl lowly once he buried his face into the curve of her neck, smelling her.

Her senses heightened when she felt him wiggle his center against her leg and couldn't help the familiar heat grow inside her stomach at the feeling of his hard on. She could have lied and said she didn't feel anything for the man that was pressed against her but the fact that if felt like her skin was on fire, just like it did with Finn caused her head to spin even more. Aubrie whimpered when she felt teeth nip at her skin, then her jawbone and then across her cheek. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips crushing hard against hers.

The kiss was what it felt like when Finn kissed her but intensified. She couldn't help but to kiss the man back, extremely ware of his hold on her neck tightening a little more, his hand on her side moving to her lower back and then down to her butt gripping it through the material of her jeans, pulling her closer to him. She swore that she felt like she was going to get swallowed into the wall.

"Mine." Balor sneered out in the cold tone she had recognized earlier in the bar.

Not even caring that Luke and Karl were standing in the room, he had went to try to remove her shirt but Aubrie had crossed her arms quickly over her chest to stop it from happening. The low sneer that came from Balor caused Aubrie to jump with a gasp, causing Balor to become angered within seconds and his hold on her tightening.

"I..I want Finn back." Aubrie spoke in a small child like voice, absolutely terrified of the sound that came out of Balor.

Aubrie was thankful that Karl and Luke had caught on to the fear that was radiating from Aubrie and took small steps towards Balor to remove his hold on her.

"Balor." Luke's voice spoke up, "It's over now." Luke added while Karl tried to remove Aubrie from being boxed in but Balor's hand shot out to shove him away.

"Don't touch her." Balor warned.

"Please..." Aubrie cried, "I..I need a minute." Aubrie was starting to freak out at the lightining speed of the man in front of her, the way his veins were raised, the colors shifting around his skin, the fact that the man standing in front of her was no longer Finn and it was finally catching up with her.

Balor's head snapped towards her, staring into her eyes as the tears began to pour down her face, and she could have sworn that she saw the color of Finn's eyes come through for a moment. She tried to shrink herself into the wall even more as Balor kept her boxed in and then put his forehead against hers as they both closed their eyes.

Aubrie was on the verge of having a major panic attack and her breathing became labored from being trapped against the wall. When she felt Balor's eyes on her, she opened her eyes to see the familiar bright blue eyes looking at her with tears starting to spill, "Go love..." Finn's voice was soft and breaking knowing that she needed to get out of there in that moment.

The brunette didn't need to be told twice as she quickly ducked under Finn's arm and rushed past Karl who was walking after her. When she had reached the hallway and the door shut behind Karl, she couldn't control the tears that were falling down her face, and was thankful for her friend catching her before she had fallen to her knees.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Also, it will be explained in upcoming chapters about Balor's demon side and how he had gotten that way. Let me know what you think. Another also, would anyone be interested in reading an AJ Styles/OC story? Let me know your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Also, if your interested in reading** _ **Changes**_ **(AJ Styles/OC) I have posted the first chapter, go check it out and let me know what you think.**

 _"I know you're scared right now, but he loves you more than anything in this world. Just give him a chance. Take the time you need to process what you know now, and then sit down and talk to him."_

Karl's words had echoed through her mind after he had picked her up from the hotel floor and ushered her to the room he shared with Luke. Tears were streaming down her face, her heart was aching and she was furious all at the same time. She had tried to rationalize what she had seen but she couldn't come up with anything. There were so many questions she needed answered, but she couldn't find herself picking up her cell phone to call Finn nearly five days later. To say that she was having a hard time was an understatement. She had barely ate and couldn't sleep even if she had tried to force herself to. She was use to falling asleep in Finn's arms and spending most of her time with the Irish man. Aubrie knew that Finn had tried to reach out to her several times to make sure she was at least alright but she had went ghost on everyone. The texts ranged from worried to concerned to angry, nearly begging for at least one text to let him know she was alright. The truth was, she wasn't and she wasn't sure what to say or do now.

Finn had gotten desperate enough to have Karl and Luke to text her, and even had sent Sami to her home but she wouldn't open the door for the loveable red-head. That had sent Finn into a fit, destroying anything in his path, threatening to show up at her doorstep to make sure she was alive.

Aubrie had finally forced herself to shower, and as she stood under the hot water that nearly burned her skin to feel something other than what she was feeling with Finn, she was aware of the sound of heavy knocking on her door. Sighing, Aubrie rested her head against the cool tile as the knocking got louder. She had every intention of not answering the door, but the moment his Irish accent came through followed by Karl's voice caused her to get annoyed quickly. It was going on midnight and she knew that her neighbors would be pissed if it didn't stop, so she quickly turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body and made her way to the front door.

"Will you fucking stop!?" Aubrie hissed and then froze seeing the state Finn was in.

He looked terrible. His eyes were heavy and red, like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was a mess and his beard wasn't as trimmed as usual.

"Aubrie..." Finn's voice trembled, tears building in his eyes at the sight of her standing in front of him.

Aubrie felt the lump forming in her throat at the sight of the man she loved. She was torn between comforting him and shutting the door in his face. Against her better judgement, the love she had for him allowed him to walk into her home. She watched silently as Finn turned back to Karl, "Give us a minute." Finn stated and Karl gave him a nod and shut the door for them.

"I..I uh need to get dressed." Aubrie mumbled realizing she was in a towel and disappeared quickly into the bedroom with her hands trembling.

The brunette didn't bother to dry off much as she slipped on a pair of panties and then a pair of black compression shorts and then grabbed the first she saw in the closet and slipped it over her head. She walked back into the living room to see Finn standing in front of the doors to her patio with his hands shoved in his pockets.

After a few moments of watching him, Aubrie cleared her throat lightly, "Wh..what are you doing here Finn?" Aubrie questioned lowly and watched as he slowly turned around.

"I..." Finn shook his head, trying to gain control of his emotions, "I just needed to make sure you were alright." Finn commented, quickly wiping a hand over his face and then letting out a sigh, "I'm miserable without ye' love. Bloody miserable."

Aubrie couldn't help the tears that were slowly starting to fall, "I'm not great Finn. I'm lost here." Aurbie admitted, "I don't know what to think...what to do...how to act." Aubrie added as she wiped her cheeks.

"Love..." Finn moved closer to her and Aubrie took a step back from him not realizing it and saw the hurt flash across his face, "I wish this were easy, I wish it made sense..I wish so many things to make this easier for you." Finn mumbled approaching and cupping Aubrie's cheek, "I know it's a lot to take in but I just...I don't want you to give up on me...on us." Finn let a few tears fall causing Aubrie to break down all over again.

The Irishman was quick to catch her, his arms wrapping around her small toned frame and allowed himself to cry a few tears with her. He knew that he had missed her like crazy since she had disappeared from the hotel room, but he didn't realize that it felt like a part of him was missing until he had her in his arms for just a few minutes. He felt himself relax for a moment as she rested her forehead against his shoulder, her small hands clinging to his shirt for just a few short minutes.

"Finn.." Aubrie whispered lowly, her head still hanging low, causing Finn to reach for her chin with his hand to raise her head, "I...I need more time. I just...I have so many questions, so fuckin' many, but right now, I'm just...I need to figure out how to comprehend what I saw." Aubrie explained lowly.

Finn instantly looked defeated and Aubrie spoke up again, "I love you Finn, I am so in love with you it's killing me, but I just need to get my head around this." Aubrie spoke looking into Finn's eyes.

"Tell me there's still hope for us..." Finn whispered, his bright blue eyes with unshed tears staring at her, silently pleading.

Aubrie thought for a moment, "Of course there's always hope Finn. I just need time to get my head right." Aubrie answered honestly, "I can't promise that it'll be tomorrow or even a week from now, but I will come to you when I want the answers to my questions." Aubrie added.

She was thankful that Finn had accepted the answer, and leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips against hers, "I love you..." Finn whispered after pulling his mouth away from hers, "If you need me..."

"I know." Aubrie nodded and watched as Finn disappeared out of her house, the sound of the door shutting snapped her out of her daze.

 **WWE**

Five days had ended up turning into ten days, and Finn was about to lose his mind. It had been the longest he had ever gone without hearing from Aubrie or even seeing her after he had shown up on her door step just five days before. He knew that she had every right to be upset, after all a part of him wasn't human. It was a lot to take in. There was a part of him that wished he had been up front with her from the very beginning because Balor could feel how she felt, which meant Finn could as well and that was making it a thousand times worse for him.

It had been the first Fourth of July that he had not spent with Aubrie, and he had decided to hold himself up in his apartment for the day. He was thankful that Balor had accepted that Aubrie needed time to adjust and hadn't reared his head in order to find Aubrie. Finn knew that if things were going to work out between them, it would be better for Finn to handle things with Aubrie instead of Balor.

Hearing a knock on his front door, Finn groaned in annoyance, "Go away." Finn grumbled from the couch and then heard the rattling of the door knob.

"Open up!" Karl banged on the door and then finished rattling the knob and appeared in the small foyer of his living room, "God you're pathetic." Karl commented causing Finn to glare at him from his spot on the couch.

"My girlfriend isn't speaking to me." Finn stated, "I think I have a right to be pathetic." Finn added as he sat up from the couch, "What are you doing here?" Finn questioned as he leaned back against the couch.

"Well..." Karl smiled, "A little birdie told me that a certain brunette babe would be at the fourth of July bash that's being held just a few miles from here." Karl smiled when the news had caught Finn's attention, "So, go take a shower, get your trunks and let's get going." Karl added.

Finn knew that there was a fourth of July bash that was being held by the women on the roster to celebrate the day. He had been told the night before at Raw and he had no intentions of going because he wasn't going to show up without Aubrie. He had known that Aubrie wasn't on raw the night before either, and the only way he could see her was through a promo she had taped with Bray Wyatt. He had actually walked around the arena to look for her but when he had ran into Cesaro, he had told him that she wasn't there.

Finally caving, Finn had gotten up from the couch and disappeared to shower and change in hopes of seeing his girlfriend, if he could even call her that at this point.

Once he had taken a quick shower and brushed his teeth, Finn had put on his black board shorts and then flip flops, and grabbed one of his Balor Club shirts and slipped it on then headed into the bedroom to pack his backpack with actual clothes, and then headed back to the living room.

Finn knew that he couldn't be glued to Aubrie's side as much as he wanted to be, because when she had needed space before after a fight, it annoyed her and he didn't want to make things worse for him. He had promised himself that he wouldn't go near her unless she had approached him. There was a large part of him that was concerned about Balor showing up, but Finn knew that Balor was just as upset as he was about Aubrie and didn't want to make things worse.

Following Karl out to his truck in silence, his blue eyes squinting from the Flordia sun and he made a stop at his car to grab his sunglasses. Once Finn had went to the passenger door, he spotted the two coolers, no doubt holding beer, and a box of fireworks and chuckled.

"So whose place is this?" Finn questioned as Karl pulled into the condo that was next to the beach.

"Oh the girls rented it out for the holiday." Karl explained, "Something about a private beach and a dock to let fireworks off on." Karl added as he found a parking space and Finn glanced around to all the cars and didn't spot Aubrie's SUV, "Try to not look like a lost puppy." Karl added as he shut off the engine causing Finn to flip him off as he got out of the truck with Karl soon following.

Finn and Karl grabbed the two coolers and sat them down on the ground before Karl took the box of fireworks out and sat it on top of his cooler and then once they were lifted back in their arms, they walked around the side of the condo that had an arrow pointing them where to go.

"They really out done themselves this time." Karl commented as they approached the back to see a large pool with different animal shaped floats in it, and then a large area of grass, then the sand that led to the ocean with a dock off to the side.

"No kiddin'." Finn mumbled as he looked around at the large patio attached to the house to see several tables with umbrellas attached, and an assortment of food and coolers lined up against the house, "This could probably feed an army." Finn added.

"Hey guys!" Sasha Banks smiled with a wave, "Go ahead and put the coolers with the rest, and the fireworks go down by the beach." Sasha explained.

Finn and Karl both nodded their head as they heard different sounds of laughter echoing through out the yard. Once they had dropped the coolers off, Finn turned to survey the people around. There were several guys in the corner of the yard playing corn-hole with beers in their hand. In the pool were a few female superstars swimming around. His blue eyes scanned for the familiar brunette and frowned when he didn't spot her anywhere close.

"Hey Finn!" Bayley's voice greeted him causing the Irishman to turn his head to the side to see Bayley with her fiance.

"Hey guys." Finn smiled back and furrowed his eyebrows when Bayley walked closer to him.

"She's down on the beach." Bayley whispered and Finn gave her a thankful nod.

He knew that their co-workers were starting to question the relationship of their status considering they were always glued to each others hips at arenas. Finn was thankful that Bayley had not taken any sides but instead told him that Aubrie had told her that they just had a disagreement about something and it'll blow over. The Irishman decided to go catch a glimpse of the brunette when Karl began to walk with the box of fireworks towards the beach.

Finn heard her voice before he had laid eyes on her the moment his feet hit the sand. He had walked with Karl to check out the firework selection and then turned to face the people either laying around on the sand or in the water and immediately spotted her. Aubrie was walking out from the water in a black bikini that would have made Finn stop her from leaving her place. Her long hair was in a bun at the top of her head and the sun caused her skin to glisten.

"Damn..." Karl whistled playfully causing Finn to cut him a hard glare.

"Shut up." Finn warned, thankful he had sunglasses on so Aubrie wouldn't realize his eyes were glued to her from across the beach.

Finn was thankful that Karl had pushed a beer in his hand causing him to tear his eyes away from Aubrie's toned body and to his friend. Finn happily took a drink of the beer and kept his face on Karl's to make sure that his trunks didn't get tight.

"She keeps looking over at you." Karl commented lowly, "Think she is trying to decide if she wants to come over here or not." Karl added, "Take your shirt off and show them abs of yours." Karl added with a laugh causing Finn to chuckle.

Finn let his eyes drift to where Aubrie was standing, with her back to him and noticed the cheeky bikini bottoms and groaned at the sight of her butt cheeks. He knew that they weren't much different than her ring gear, but he had a hard time control the urge to go over there, especially when Cesaro lifted her up over his shoulder with ease and ran towards the ocean.

"Let's go for a swim, shall we?" Karl questioned seeing Finn tense.

Finn couldn't stop his head from nodding and sat his beer down on the edge of the dock and then slipped his shirt off, laid his sunglasses on the material and then kicked his flip flops off. He wasted no time in walking towards the ocean with Karl beside him. He glanced towards Aubrie who was swimming away from Cesaro who was splashing at her and swam towards Nia Jax.

 **WWE**

Aubrie knew that Finn could maybe show up to the party, but she had to admit that she was wanting to see him, even if she wasn't quite ready to talk to him about Balor. She was extremely aware of his eyes on her while she was in the water, and even though she was speaking to Nia, her eyes kept glancing towards Finn as he disappeared under the water and then came back up for air.

"Girl, just go over and talk to him." Nia commented with a small laugh.

"I don't know what to say to him..." Aubrie mumbled as she began to float in the water, silently weighing out her options on speaking to the handsome man.

"How about start with an I miss you, and then drag him off somewhere and make-up." Nia replied back, "We are all tired of you both moping around." Nia added.

Aubrie couldn't help the small laugh that escaped as she stared up at the bright blue sky. She knew that she missed him more than ever, and hated that she was having such a hard time with meeting Balor. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Aubrie caught a glimpse of Finn standing up in the water, with the ocean coming to his waist, and she licked her lips at the sight of his wet chest and abs.

Hearing Nia chuckle behind her, Aubrie rolled her eyes and moved to swim towards Finn who was now looking at her from where he stood in the water. She had decided to take her time since her heart was beating like crazy and began to feel the magnetic pull towards him as his eyes stayed glued to hers.

Aubrie was close enough to stand in front of Finn but her foot had hit a rock, causing her to stumble forward and her upper frame was caught by Finn within seconds. Her small hands went to his muscular chest as his large hands went to her sides under the water.

"You alright?" Finn questioned lowly as she realized her chest was pressed against his as she looked up at him.

"Uh...yeah, I tripped over a rock." Aubrie chuckled lightly, realizing this was getting awkward and hated the feeling.

"Always clumsy." Finn chuckled, not letting go of her sides, keeping her body close to his.

Aubrie was extremely aware of the sensation starting to build in her center when Finn's fingertips dug into her sides ever so lightly. She looked through her dark eyelashes up at him to see him lick his bottom lip, "You look incredible, love." Finn whispered lowly.

"Follow me.." Aubrie whispered back, grabbing his large thick hand and began to walk towards the shore of the beach.

Finn wasn't sure what Aubrie was up to, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that whatever was going to happen, he wasn't going to complain one bit. He allowed her to keep her hand locked with his as she pulled him across the beach to the backyard of the house. His eyes were glued to her ass as she walked quickly towards the backdoor of the condo and through the house with him hot on her heels. He was vaguely aware of his swim trunks tightening as she climbed the stairs in front of him and then pushed his back against a wall near a door.

"Aubr..." Finn was cut off by the brunette crashing her lips to his.

His hands instantly went to the curve of her neck on either side, pulling her close and quickly moving to where she was the one pressed against the wall. His body pressed against hers as she opened her mouth for him. The moment she moaned into his mouth, his hands went to her ass and gripped her cheeks before pulling her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Finn felt like he was going to explode when she began to wiggle her hips against his center, causing a small friction making him need her more than ever before.

"Fuck.." Finn growled lowly, removing his lips from hers to catch his breath.

"Take me to that room." Aubrie whispered, pointing towards the door they were next to, "I'm staying there for the night." Aubrie added as she nipped at his ear lobe.

Finn didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Aubrie's body away from the wall, holding her with ease as he opened the door, and then shut it with his foot, and blindlessly locked the door as Aubrie crashed her lips to his again.

Finn stood in the middle of the room, devouring Aubrie's mouth with his for several moments before he felt Aubrie's small hand slip between them and reached for his hard-on in his trucks.

The Irishman opened his eyes with a struggle to find the bed and walked towards the mattress and tossed Aubrie onto it and quickly towered over her. His mouth back on hers as she untied his trunks and pushed them down to expose his hard thick member.

"Yer' killin' me in this bikini..." Finn groaned, his large hands trailing across the curves of her body, "I wanted to take you the moment I saw you in this..." Finn mumbled against her collar bone as she began to pump his member with her hand.

"You're so hard." Aubrie moaned at the feeling and felt Finn's hand move her bottoms to the side and ripped her hand away from his dick and took it in his own.

Without warning, Finn lined himself up at her center and thrusted into her causing her arms to wrap around his shoulders as they both moaned out in each others mouths. Finn didn't stop kissing her as he thrusted in and out of Aubrie hard, her nails digging into his back as she threw her head back with a moan.

"Harder baby, please..." Aubrie moaned, "I'm so close already."

"Shite Aubrie..." Finn growled, "I won't last..." Finn warned as he felt her walls start to tighten around him, causing his thrusts to become sloppy as she moaned out his name.

Finn felt his release quickly approaching at the sight of Aubrie underneath him, and his hands found her large breasts bouncing in the small bikini top, and he immediately cupped both mounds as he pounded into her. Her hands wrapped around his forearms as he felt her walls tighten even more with a small orgasm as he exploded inside of her. His thrusts became slower as he laid against her, burying his face into the curve of her neck.

"Fuck..." Finn shuddered, "I miss you so fuckin' much baby." Finn mumbled.

"I miss you too handsome..." Aubrie hummed, feeling content for the first time in days as she laid with Finn on her.

There was silence in the room minus their labored breathing and once they were able to come down from their highs of the climax, Aubrie kept her hands on Finn's back as she cleared her throat, "I think...I think I'm ready to talk a little." Aubrie whispered causing Finn's head to pop up with a hopeful look in his eyes.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Starting next week, I will be updating both stories on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. That way I can make longer chapters and have some sort of updating schedule to make it easier for me to keep track of when I update. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

Finn held Aubrie close to him once he had fixed her bathing suit correctly, "As much as I'd love to talk, can we just enjoy this day together first?" Finn questioned, "This is the first time we've been like _this_ and I just...I want to be with you today." Finn explained as Aubrie rested her chin on his chest to look at him.

Aubrie thought for a moment and he was right. This was the first holiday that they had been not speaking, well her not speaking to him and she wanted to enjoy the day and she knew the only way she could is with Finn, so she knew to make the most of their day together.

"That's fine." Aubrie stated, "I just..I hope you know that I do love you." Aubrie commented lowly and watched a smile appear on his handsome face.

"I love you too Aubrie, more than anything." Finn leaned forward to kiss her forehead, then nose and then lips causing her to chuckle, "Should we get back down there before people come looking for us?" Finn questioned.

"Probaby, but I kind don't want to leave this bed." Aubrie commented, "I haven't been sleeping the best and now that I'm here with you..."

"I know what you mean love." Finn murmured against the top of her head, "Why don't you come home with me tonight?" Finn questioned lowly, "We can just lay in bed and sleep. We both need it." Finn added, almost trying to convince the brunette.

Aubrie chuckled, "I'll think about it. But I do know that I'm starting to get hungry, and those floats in the pool are calling my name."

Finn chuckled and felt Aubrie move away from him and he decided to fix his swim trunks as Aubrie stood up and took her hair down from the bun, allowing it to fall down her back. Finn quickly sped towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind for a moment.

"You shouldn't be wearing a bathing suit that sinful." Finn mumbled, "I won't be able to keep my hands off you, especially with your arse hanging out the way it is now." Finn nipped at her neck causing her to moan slightly.

"O-okay, we need to leave this room before we don't come out for the rest of the night." Aubrie removed Finn's arms from her body and held on to his hands as he pouted, and she walked towards the door to unlock it after dropping one of his hands.

As the two walked out of the bedroom, Finn kept a hand on her lower back as they made their way through the house and back outside. They both were aware of their friends grinning as if they knew what had happened, causing Finn to kiss Aubrie's temple as she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. Finn watched as Aubrie grabbed two beers, "You want me to get you a plate?" Finn questioned to the woman.

"I can get it." Aubrie stated but Finn shook his head, "Fine, surprise me." Aubrie leaned up to kiss his cheek and then walked away to find a spot to seat and eat.

Once Aubrie had sat down, she kept her gaze on Finn as he piled two plates with different food and carefully made his way back to her. He had set the plates down on the table and moved to sit next to her.

"Thank you." Aubrie commented, "But you do realize I won't be able to eat all of this right?" Aubrie laughed lightly.

"I know, I figured I'd add what else I wanted to your plate." Finn chuckled as he took a drink of his beer.

That was the first time Aubrie felt at peace in several days. It was just natural and comfortable with Finn next to her enjoying the great food as they ate in silence. The two remained in silence as Aubrie finished her food before passing the rest of her plate to Finn, and then moved to face him in her chair.

"After we let the food settle, do you want to go down to the beach?" Aubrie questioned as she moved to put her feet in his lap.

"I was hoping for that instead of the pool." Finn commented between bites causing Aubrie to smile largely.

"Just don't let me get eaten by any sharks." Aubrie commented causing Finn to chuckle and then watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Finn questioned.

Aubrie moved closer before looking around her to see where everyone was, making sure they weren't in ear shot, "Can...uh can he actually fight a shark?" Aubrie questioned with a serious face causing Finn to laugh out loud, getting a few people to look in their direction, "I'm serious!" Aubrie swatted his arm.

"Sorry love." Finn tried to control his laughter, "He is rather strong, but I don't know if he can. We've never came across a shark to test the theory out." Finn explained and saw the wheels turning in Aubrie's head for a moment, "Let's just say that everyone on the roster's strength isn't remotely close to his." Finn commented lowly.

Aubrie gave a head nod in understanding, and even though the answer caused more questions to pop into her head, she decided to push them in the back of her mind for now once Finn was done eating. The brunette felt his large hand on her thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze.

The rest of the afternoon, Aubrie had spent her time with Finn up until Karl had insisted they make another beer run. Aubrie then had disappeared into the ocean with Nia Jax to swim around.

"Why does Elias Samson keep staring at you?" Nia questioned quietly as they floated around in the water, causing Aubrie glance towards the beach.

"Erm... I don't know?" Aubrie replied, seeing that his eyes were on her and he almost looked angry, "Maybe there's a shark behind me?" Aubrie offered.

"I don't think so." Nia commented, "When you were with Finn, he was staring daggers at you both." Nia added.

"I was hoping that was just my imagination." Aubrie spoke lowly.

Aubrie's eyes were glued to the man standing on the beach with his arms to his sides. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the man because there was something off about how he was acting. Even though Aubrie had never spoken to him before, she felt like there was something bad about him. She couldn't explain it and all of a sudden she wished Finn had returned.

"I'm starting to get creeped out." Nia huffed, "Do you want to go back to the pool?" Nia questioned.

Aubrie thought for a moment before nodding her head and tearing her eyes away from Elias to look to Nia. Aubrie followed her fellow friend out of the water and they had decided to move towards the dock, away from the long haired man. Aubrie glanced over her shoulder to see that Elias' eyes were still on her as she walked through the opening towards the house.

"Where's Finn?" Aubrie questioned mostly to herself, feeling extremely uncomfortable under Elias' gaze.

Aubrie had felt her hands trembling, so she decided to cross her arms over her chest to try to stop the movement as they entered the backyard. Her eyes scanned the large back yard area for her boyfriend, and frowned when she didn't spot him. Nia could sense that she was creeped out and had decided to usher her towards the pool to keep her mind off what was going on with the man.

"Maybe we're just over reacting." Nia offered and Aubrie nodded her head.

"It's probably the heat and the drinks." Aubrie added and she felt a shiver run down her spine as if someone was looking at her.

Aubrie took a deep breath and turned to look over her shoulder and tensed when she saw Elias walking through the clearing with his eyes trained on her. Aubrie had officially been freaked out and got out of the pool and began to walk quickly around the side of the house as she kept looking over her shoulder.

The dark haired woman winced as she ran straight into a solid form, someone's arms coming out to catch her before she had fallen backwards. Aubrie blinked up to apologize but was met with Finn's concerned face.

"Love, you're shaking." Finn announced, "What happened?" Finn questioned with a low growl, sensing that Aubrie was frightened.

"I..uh I..." Aubrie shook her head not being able to form a sentence and allowed Finn to pull her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly to calm her down.

"You're safe..." Finn whispered into her ear after a few moments.

"I was out in the water with Nia, and we noticed that Elias was staring at me." Aubrie began to explain, "I just..I got a really really bad vibe from him. Like, I can't explain it but there's something wrong." Aubrie explained lowly to Karl and Finn.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you want to leave?" Finn questioned.

Aubrie nodded her head and Finn leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Finn kept an arm around her lower back as they walked to the back yard in order to go into the house to get Aubrie's things. Finn glanced towards the long haired man who was looking in their direction, and noticed that he began to move towards them. He could instantly sense that Elias wasn't just human, so he turned to Karl, "Take her to get her things, and go to the truck." Finn explained with a tense tone.

"Finn..." Aubrie looked up to her boyfriend who glanced at her.

"Trust me." Finn spoke to her lowly and she couldn't help but to nod her head as Karl walked behind her into the home.

Finn had decided to follow them into the home and stopped in the kitchen, making sure that they had gotten upstairs without problems, and then turned his attention to the man who stepped into the house and stopped in the kitchen.

Finn's icy blue eyes were staring at the man's large form, trying to allow Balor to come out just a little to help him figure out what Elias. It was obvious that they were both in a stance that would allow them to fight without a second thought if need be, but the sound of Aubrie's footsteps caused both men to glance towards the ceiling.

Balor came forward with his eyes turning dark as Elias took a step forward, as if he were going to go after Aubrie the moment she stepped foot on the first floor. Letting out a low snarl, Balor had caused Elias to back up a little and stared at him for a moment before disappearing out the back door.

"Finn?" Balor heard Aubrie's voice, causing him to turn around with his eyes still dark and watched Aubrie take a step back, "Balor..." Aubrie whispered.

"We need to leave." Balor approached her carefully, thankful that she didn't move away from him as he grabbed her suitcase, "He isn't human. I don't know what he is but...he's taken an interest in you for some reason." Balor explained.

Aubrie grabbed ahold of Balor's free hand as he began to walk towards the front door with Karl behind them. She wasn't even sure what else could be out there, and that just added a dozen more questions to what she wanted to ask her boyfriend.

 **AN: I know it's rather short, but I had most of this typed out already and wanted to get it out so I can work on the upcoming chapters. I should probably add that this would be in the supernatural category as well.**

 **Any guess on what Elias Samson could be? Let's hear your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read this story, and thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. It means a lot to me! Also, for the 'guest' asking about Seth Rollins role in this story - Seth is in a storyline with Aubrie (the OC) and happens to be her ex-boyfriend. Under the story on the website or mobile there is a description.**

"What do you mean that you have no clue what he is?" Aubrie questioned as she, Finn and Karl walked towards her apartment complex.

"Just what I mean love." Finn stated as he had a protective arm around her as he stayed close to her side, "I didn't have enough time to let Balor out to allow him to figure it out." Finn explained.

"Could he be like you?" Karl questioned on the other side of Aubrie.

Finn thought for a moment, "No. His energy wasn't like mine. It's weird, I don't think I've came into contact with his kind before. I'll have to figure out..." Finn stopped and tensed as he looked around, "I can smell him here..." Finn stated and then turned to Aubrie, "I have to...I have to let Balor out." Finn spoke to Aubrie who was slightly trembling and gave him a nod, "Stay next to Karl." Finn added and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Aubrie didn't waste anytime in moving next to Karl, both of them glancing around outside to see if they could see Elias, but they didn't spot him. Aubrie's eyes glanced to Finn, who was now Balor, and noticed that his eyes were darker, the markings of paint weren't visible, but his muscles were a bit bigger, and the veins in his neck were shifting under the skin, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The brunette wasn't sure what caused her to do so, but she took a step away from Karl and towards Balor and grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. She instantly noticed that warmer temperature of his body, it was almost radiating off him. Balor glanced to her as she looked at him silently, almost telling him that she felt safe with him. Even though it all seemed crazy to her, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her and with not knowing what was going on with Elias, she felt safer next to Balor.

"Stay beside me." Balor spoke in a dangerously low voice, "If I push you back, you run." Balor instructed and Aubrie nodded her head in understanding.

Aubrie remained silent as Balor led them towards the apartment with a tight grip on her hand, with Karl behind them on guard. The woman had noticed that Balor's eyes were bouncing everywhere, along with remaining just as tense beside her.

As they made their way towards Aubrie's apartment, she had noticed that Balor's skin had started to turn red and black, like it did the first time she had seen him.

"He's in there." Balor's voice was thick, the Irish accent even thicker, "Stay here." Balor demanded, grabbing ahold of Aubrie's wrist with his free hand and unlacing her fingers as gently as he could.

"Balor..." Aubrie's voice was low and trembling.

"It'll be fine." Balor could sense that she was afraid, and he gently pushed her towards Karl, and then turned his attention back to Aubrie's door.

Balor took a deep breath, taking in the scent he could smell, and then noticed that apartment door not all the way closed. He knew that Aubrie wouldn't have left the door open as he pushed it open fully, and stepped inside. Balor glanced over his shoulder to see Aubrie with her arms crossed over her chest standing next to Karl who was ready to fight if need be, and then moved into the apartment.

The smell almost made him sick as he walked around the familiar living room, seeing if Elias was truly there. The smell had taken him through the kitchen and then down the hallway further to Aubrie's bed room. His dark eyes flickered through out the room before he stepped through the door and felt his stomach rolling at the smell that had been stronger. Narrowing his eyes even more, Balor had walked towards the dresser to see that one of the drawers were open. He reached into pull a piece of material out and realized that it was Aubrie's underwear drawer. His blood began to boil as he dropped the material and then slammed the drawer shut. Balor had tried to calm his emotions down some as he walked out of the room and back towards the front door.

"He's not here." Balor stated, "You can come in now." Balor added.

Aubrie gave him a nod and walked with Karl into the apartment. Balor watched as Aubrie narrowed her eyes for a moment, "What is that smell?" Karl questioned looking around.

"You smell it too?" Balor questioned.

"It kind of smells like a wet dog." Aubrie commented, "It's not overly strong though."

"It's nearly making me sick how strong it is to me." Balor commented and then looked back around the living room, "Pack a bag. I'll be back." Balor added.

"W..where are you going?" Aubrie questioned as she reached for Balor's hand.

"I'm going to follow the smell." Balor stated simply, "Stay here with Karl, pack a bag and I'll take you back to Finn's place." Balor explained.

 **WWE**

Aubrie had done what Balor had asked and packed a bag to take to Finn's apartment. She wasn't sure if she had wanted to come back to her place since Elias had some how gotten into her home, so she had decided to pack her ring gear and clothes for the road, and then the things she would need to shower with along with her make-up and the rest of the things she would need while traveling.

"It's been like two hours, why isn't he back yet?" Aubrie questioned to Karl as she paced the living room, "What if something happened to him?" Aubrie frowned deeply.

"He's fine." Karl stated.

Aubrie couldn't help but to scoff at Karl's laid back demeanor about Balor being out on his own, and not knowing if Elias was anywhere near her boyfriend. She had grabbed her cell phone in order to call the man and frowned when she realized that it was just ringing on his end.

"I'm going out to look for him." Aubrie announced, grabbing her jacket since the sun was starting to set.

"You aren't going anywhere kid." Karl spoke up, "Look, I know you're worried but Balor can handle his own. It's best just to stay here and wait for him. You have to trust me on this, if Balor comes back and you're not here, he will lose his shit."

Aubrie frowned, "Well what is taking him so long? What if he ran into Elias or something and he's hurt?!" Aubrie questioned, throwing her hands in the air, "How can you just sit there and not worry about your friend?!"

"Because he knows that I'll be okay." Finn's voice was back, causing Aubrie to whip around to the front door. Aubrie wasted no time in running towards the man and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands went to her back as he held her close for a moment, "You ready to go?" Finn questioned and Aubrie nodded her head.

The brunette made sure that she had everything she needed before grabbing her purse while Finn grabbed her luggage and followed him out of the apartment with Karl closing the door. Aubrie made sure to lock her door before she followed Finn through the apartment complex.

"You good?" Karl questioned once they had gotten to the parking lot, and stopped at Aubrie's car.

"Yeah. I'm going to take her back to my place." Finn stated, "Thanks for keeping an eye on her." Finn added and shook Karl's hand.

"She's like a little sister to me. I got her back." Karl moved to hug Aubrie.

"You do both know that I'm standing right here and can hear you right?" Aubrie questioned as she hugged Karl back for a moment and then watched him turn to Finn.

"I'll let you know once I talk to Aubrie." Finn stated.

Once Karl had left, Finn had put Aubrie's bags in the trunk of the car and moved to the driver's side door while she had gotten in the passenger side door. Once the car was turned on, Finn wasted no time in backing out of the parking space, and then once the car was in drive, he put his hand on Aubrie's leg for comfort.

"What took so long?" Aubrie questioned as they hit the road, "I thought something had happened to you."

"Balor followed the scent to some ran down house on the edge of town. Couldn't get into the place because it was locked up tight. I decided to call my ma' and ask if she knew anything about what Elias was." Finn explained.

"Did she know anything?" Aubrie questioned, her eyes glued to Finn as he kept his eyes on the road and watched as he gave her a nod, "What does she know?" Aubrie raised an eyebrow.

"Can we wait until we're back at my place to have this conversation?" Finn requestioned, "I just...I need a minute to cool down." Finn explained.

Aubrie knew better than to demand answers since Finn was still upset about Elias, so she remained silent as Finn drove them to his apartment. Aubrie wasn't sure what was even going on with the long haired man, but she knew that her feeling was right about him being a bad person by the way Finn had acted.

Once Finn arrived at his apartment, he parked the car and turned the engine off before getting out to get the bags. He knew that he was going to have to be one hundred percent truthful about Balor now that Elias seemed to be a threat. Finn couldn't handle something happening to Aubrie, and he knew that Balor couldn't afford to have something happen to her either.

As they walked silently to Finn's front door, he wasted no time in unlocking the door and stepping inside with Aubrie following.

"The place is a little messy." Finn commented, knowing that he hadn't cleaned up a lot while Aubrie wasn't speaking to him, "I'll put your stuff in the bedroom." Finn added.

Aubrie watched as Finn disappeared down the hall and found herself sitting down on the couch and took a deep breath to try to relax and closed her eyes. A few moments later she felt the large couch dip, and then felt Finn's arms going around her as he buried his face into the curve of her neck.

"Can we talk now?" Aubrie questioned quietly.

"Yeah..." Finn mumbled into her hair as he pulled away a moment later, "Where do you want me to start?" Finn questioned.

"The beginning." Aubrie stated as she moved foward to shrug her jacket off and then tossed it to the empty chair, and then turned to face him.

Finn gave a nod, "Centuries ago, in Celtic mythology, Balor was known as The Demon King. He was the king of all supernatural beings. He was interpreted as a God or personification of drought and blight. He's believed to have one eye that appears on the middle of his forehead, and can kill any man with just a stare. When the eye opened, it wreaks destruction and most people in that time called it poisonus since no army could withstand the havok. It was said that Balor had seven cloaks for the eye to keep cool, and if the cloaks were dropped, ferns began to wither, the second, grass would begin to redden, the third, wood and trees began to heat up, fourth, smoke came out of wodds and trees, the fifth, everything got red hot..." Finn took a breath.

"What happened at the seventh?" Aubrie questioned quietly.

"The whole land caught fire." Finn answered, "Balor heard a prophecy that his grandson would kill him, so he prevented that from happening. He locked his only daughter in a castle, but people worked against him to allow her to have three sons that were born." Finn began to explain, "He had managed to kill two of them, but the third surived. Balor didn't trust that he would survive if his grandson had killed him, so he had gotten in touch with a witch in order to make sure that he was re-born." Finn explained.

"So, how do you...how is Balor apart of you?" Aubrie questioned.

"My mother's side, centuries ago. She's a decendent of Balor's grandson that killed him." Finn stated, "So, Balor went through the line of children who had been brought into the world over the years, and none of them were strong enough until..."

"Until you..." Aubrie frowned, "But, how are you not fully Balor?" Aubrie questioned.

"Because somewhere in my mother's side, they are decendents of what the Irish call kimbas angels. Long ago, the Queen would slay the warriors who were considered unworthy." Finn explained.

"This is insane." Aubrie shook her head with a small laugh, "So you're telling me that you're half demon and half angel?" Aubrie questioned.

"Basically." Finn gave a nod, "The good out weighs the bad with most circumstances. Balor needed someone who could keep his identity away from other creatures so he wouldn't be killed again." Finn added.

"But how are you not some hideous creature?"

"That's because Balor had a woman use magic to conseal his identity for enternity. That's the part that's hardest to explain, I'm not the original Balor." Finn explained causing Aubrie to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, over the centuries, Balor began to think that if his true identity was given away, then death would be a given. So he had the witch come up with a spell that gave all his powers to the child he chose and not himself." Finn ran a hand down his face, "I started to show signs while ma was pregnant with me, and she was able to track down a witch who was able to tell her that I had Balor's powers."

"Is there a way to get rid of that?" Aubrie questioned, "I mean, if you wanted to get rid of the powers he has, is there a way to get rid of them to where you'd still be alive? Would people try to kill you because of Balor's powers?" Aubrie asked.

"I'm not sure if there is a way to get rid of them." Finn stated, "I have been able to keep ahold of the powers so they don't come out. I've had a few times in the past when Balor would appear because of being in high stressed situations, and then with you." Finn stated, "He has a strong need to protect you from anyone that's not us."

"So what's the deal with Elias?" Aubrie questioned quietly, "I mean, your a demon angel and he's a..." Aubrie paused, "Demon?" Aubrie questioned.

"No, according to my ma, she believes that he is a werewolf of some kind, and not a good one. I told her that your placed smelled of wet dog and he had some sort of fascination with you by how he was acting at the party." Finn commented.

"What does that even mean? Why would he be interested in me? I've never spoken to the man before."

"That's something she doesn't know as of yet. She's going to ask around to a few trusted people who know about our lives." Finn stated, "The thing is...Balor sensed that Elias is wanting you for himself. That's why your placed was gut wrenching with the smell for him. He was trying to mark his territory."

"Wait, what?" Aubrie scrunched her face in confusion.

Finn took a deep breath, his jaw clenching and unclenching for a moment, "Elias wants to claim you as _his._ " Finn nearly growled the last part.

"Uh..." Aubrie looked at him dumbfounded, "You mean, like have sex with me?" Aubrie questioned and watched her boyfriend nod his head, "But how, I mean, I'm with you, so wouldn't that like get him to not want that?"

Finn shook his head, "In order for him to stay clear of you, to be put off by the idea, Balor would have to be with you, he would have to claim you as his." Finn explained and Aubrie thought for a moment before speaking, trying to get her thoughts to stop swirling in her head.

"What would that be like? Just like sex?" Aubrie questioned, "Wouldn't that be considered cheating on you?" Aubrie questioned.

"It wouldn't be considered cheating because we're the same person. He feels what I feel, I feel what he feels. I just have a better way of controlling a lot of things compared to him." Finn stated, "And I honestly don't what would happen if Balor claimed you as ours. I know that it would be sex, but I don't know anything else. We've never felt the urge to claim anyone."

"You've...you both have never claimed one of your ex-girlfriends?" Aubrie questioned quietly, almost feeling slightly jealous thinking of his past relationships.

"No. We've never felt this way about anyone but you." Finn stated, "I just...we need you to be on guard with Elias at all times. I don't know what he is capable of. Balor can't figure out his intentions towards you other than wanting to claim you as his."

"And if...if Balor claims me as his, would that...would that uh, keep Elias from approaching me or something? I don't really know what to do because I don't trust him..."

"I don't trust him either. I believe that if Balor claims you as ours, then it will keep Elias at a safe distance until Ma can figure out what is going on."

Aubrie knew that Finn had told her that Balor had already felt the need to claim her before Elias, but she had to admit that she was a little scared. She wasn't sure what 'claiming' entailed. But, she realized that if that kept Elias away until Finn and Balor could figure out what Elias wanted, then she was up for the idea.

The brunette didn't realize that she had spaced out with all the information until she felt the warmth of Finn's hands cupping either side of her cheeks, causing her to blink her eyes up to his.

"Are you alright love?" Finn questioned concerned.

Aubrie gave a nod, "I just...can we go to bed?"

Finn gave a nod and moved his hands off her cheeks, and used one of his hands to hers to help pull her up from the couch. His hand stayed latched to hers as he walked towards his bedroom.

Finn knew that Aubrie was exhausted, just as much as he was considering they didn't get much sleep away from each other, and then with all the information he had told her, was enough to make anyone's head spin. He moved across the room to shut the black curtains and turned to face the long haired brunette and caught her stripping out of the clothes she was wearing. He couldn't help but to stare as she took her hair out of the pony tail it was in, and then moved to his closet to grab one of his shirts. Finn removed his shirt, and then took his cargo shorts off and pulled the covers back on his bed as he adjusted his boxers and slipped into the bed. The moment he felt Aurbie get into the bed, and then curled against him. He felt at peace as she laced her leg and arm around him as she rested her head against the side of his.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, but you're going to have to trust the both of us equally." Finn commented quietly and felt Aubrie nod her head in understanding.

"I trust you both..." Aubrie whispered as Finn turned to face her, their noses almost touching, "Equally..." Aubrie added and noticed that Finn's eyes were back to Balor's, his hand turning warmer as it made it's way to her upper bare thigh under the covers, "Kiss me Balor..." Aubrie spoke quietly and felt the crash of his lips against hers within seconds.

 **WWE**

Aubrie swore that she couldn't form a breath as Balor's hot lips were touching every inch of her skin. He had started with her lips, and then moved to her neck, then down to her collar bone, and then she had lost all control of thinking. She was able to see that Balor's eyes were dark and filled with lust as she laid naked underneath him, his muscular body was thick and veiny and his skin had red and black splotches moving around his body. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way as she watched his head disappear between her legs. His large thick hands gripped her hips tightly as she gasped at the feeling of his tongue hitting her center.

As much as she wanted to moan out at the sensation Balor was causing, she couldn't form the words she wanted to say, all she could do was let her eyes flutter shut. Aubrie arched her back as Balor began to lick up and down her folds, almost possessively, her small hands going to his wrists to keep herself grounded. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as he buried his face deeper into her center, and she found her legs trembling slightly on either side of his head. Just as she was about to reach her climax, she couldn't help the whine that escaped as he pulled away from her.

"Balor..." Aubrie croked out, her eyes fluttering back open to see that he was back on top of her, his nose almost touching hers. She was vaguely aware of his large, thick member pressing against her center, causing her to wiggle her hips some.

Aubrie couldn't help the gasp as Balor grabbed ahold of her wrists and put them on either side of her head quickly, and then moved his hips to allow his member to be at her entrance before thrusting into her. She swore that it felt like Finn's body against her, but the size was just a little bigger as he stretched her. Aubrie threw her head back as Balor began to move at a slow pace, allowing her to adjust, something that Finn had done with her as well. Her leg went to his hip and curled around his lower back and felt that his hand was now on her leg while his other hand held both of her wrists.

"Balor..." Aubrie moaned out as Balor deepened the thrusts, with his chest pressed against hers, "Oh..oh God..." Aubrie stuttered feeling Balor hitting just the right spot repeatedly, and would pull almost all the way out before thrusting back into her.

Aubrie's head was swimming as Balor whispered Gaelic into her ear, causing a shudder to ripple through her body as he continued the pace he had set, almost as if he were taking his time with her body. Aubrie's eyes fluttered shut as she felt a climax quickly approaching as Balor gripped her hip and began to thrust into her a little harder, the moment she felt his lips on her neck, crawling up to her lips, she fell over the edge, moaning out his name.

Her head was thrown back on the pillow, her back arched a little as she felt Balor began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, making sure to keep his body pressed to hers. She managed to open her eyes as she watched in amazement as his skin turned mostly black with red splotches, his muscles rippling, and whispers of Gaelic coming from his lips. She had no idea what he was saying to her, but she could tell he was close to the edge just by the way he was moving against her, and she couldn't help but to be turned on by the way he was moving. It was as if Balor knew that she was wanting another climax as she began to move with him, and had picked her up, to where he was resting against his knees, her arms going around his neck as she straddled him, his arms lacing tightly around hers to keep her glued to him.

"Oh.." Aubrie gasped out at the new position and couldn't help but to meet Balor's thrusts with her own movements, causing her to throw her head back, "Balor..." Aubrie whimpered as the sensation grew stronger, "I can't..." Aubrie realized that the intense climax was sure to knock the wind out of her, she felt Balor's arm tighten just a little more.

"I got you..." Balor whispered into her ear, nipping at her ear lobe, causing her to fall over the edge and shuddered as he continued the hard thrusts.

As Aubrie went limp against him, she was aware of her back hitting the mattress, Balor lifting her leg to wrap around his back, and using his free hand to wrap around her throat lightly. She could see the hungry look in his eyes as he pounded into her, and she swore that he had grew even bigger inside of her, causing her to cry out.

The brunette's eyes were glued to Balor, and swore that she saw a flash of Finn's bright blue eyes as Balor began to let out an animalistic growl, and she realized that he was emptying himself inside of her, his hold tighten enough to leave a bruise across her body. She was vaguely aware of Balor's continous pumping, his hands roaming all over her naked body as she felt another intense orgasm reach her body, causing her world to go black.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this story, also, thank you for taking the time to favorite, follow and review.**

"Baby..." The concerned voice of Finn caused Aubrie to stir in his arms. Aubrie fluttered her eyes opened to see Finn was back and his bright blue eyes were filled with concern as he stared at her. He held her body close to his in the large messy bed with his back resting against the head board, "Are you alright?" Finn questioned.

Aubrie nodded her head, still trying to form words, but instead just laid her head against Finn's shirtless chest for several moments. She couldn't explain what she was feeling other than content. A large part of her was at ease, almost as if she knew that she belonged right there with Finn, _with Balor._ It just felt right. There was still a small part of her that was still sort of freaking out about Balor, but most of her worry was now the fact that Elias was a supposed werewolf and she wasn't sure what that meant, but she knew that she felt complete in Finn's arms, like it's where she was meant to be.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn questioned quietly against the top of her head.

Aubrie thought for a moment before moving to lay beside him, and then curled against Finn's side, "Did uh...did you see what happened?" Aubrie questioned quietly, "At first, I felt like I was cheating on you, and then it felt like I was with you and him." Aubrie commented, "it was weird." Aubrie admitted.

Finn couldn't help but to chuckle, "I was apart of it." Finn stated causing Aubrie to furrow her eyebrows in confusion, "We both were with you, like we were one person." Finn explained, "The good and the bad in me.." Finn commented lowly as he twirled a piece of her long hair with his free hand, "We didn't hurt you did we?" Finn questioned.

"No..." Aubrie shook her head lightly, "I feel different though."

"What do you mean?" Finn questioned.

"It's going to sound crazy." Aubrie insisted, "It's like...I mean when I was with just you, just the Finn I knew before all this, I felt whole, content. But now, after that...I feel like this is where I'm suppose to be, like I'm suppose to be here with you. With Balor. It just feels more right than it ever did before." Aubrie explained, "What did it feel like for you? I mean, you said that he's never claimed anyone before..." Aubrie trailed off.

"It felt perfect. My emotions for you were intensified, it's like everything I thought I felt for you were verified and grew a thousand times more." Finn admitted as he moved his back from the headboard to lay down beside Aubrie, both not caring that they were still naked as Finn pulled the cover up their bodies, "I knew I always loved you, but it just feels like we were meant to be together." Finn added and Aubrie nodded her head in agreement.

"I love you..." Aubrie whispered as she felt Finn's arms wrap around her to hold her close.

"I love you too..." Finn kissed the top of her head, "Are you sure we didn't hurt you?" Finn questioned.

"I'm just sore but it's nothing bad." Aubrie commented, "I feel like I could sleep for the next couple of days. I don't think I've ever had so many orgasms in my life." Aubrie laughed lightly when Finn chuckled beside her.

"Let's get some rest then love." Finn took a deep breath, allowing Balor to come through for a moment, and Balor couldn't help but to smile when he smelt his own scent all over Aubrie, knowing that no other supernatural creature would attempt to claim her now.

Once Finn was back, he had kept his eyes open until Aubrie's breathing had began to even out, and he knew that she had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Elias, espeically with the long haired man being a werewolf and wanting Aubrie for himself for whatever reason. Finn hoped that his mother could find out any sort of information to help figure out why Elias was so interested in the woman, and hoped that his and Balor's emotions wouldn't cause anymore issues with Aubrie. Finn found himself drifting to sleep, putting his worries in the back of his mind for the time being.

 **WWE**

A few days later, Aubrie found herself sitting down at the ring with Seth and Bray just as they finished putting the ring together. Aubrie had to admit that she was a little bummed that she wasn't going to be having any in ring action while she was still apart of Seth and Bray's storyline, and she had expressed her annoyance with Seth and Bray.

Glancing around as she stood in the ring, Aubrie spotted a few superstars talking to each other as a few of the stage men had began to set up the ramp. The brunette then turned to Seth and then glanced to Bray.

"What's your idea?" Seth questioned as he was leaning against the ropes causing Aubrie to grin as they both caught Bray's attention.

"I think I have an idea." Aubrie stated, "Might get me in a little hot water, but I think it's pure gold." Aubrie added.

"Well let's hear the idea." Bray stated.

"So you know how they have me going to the ring tonight to tell Alexa that I want a rematch since you kidnapped me." Aubrie commented, "And then you're suppose to come out while Alexa and I are arguing about the match." Aurbie added.

"What are you thinking?" Seth questioned with a curious eyebrow raised.

"What if I get tired of Bray's mind game shit and fly over the top rope to knock him down?" Aubrie questioned, "I mean, obviously he won't be down for long, but then that'll give him more reason to provoke him to do the sister abigail on me instead of just getting into the ring and cornering me." Aubrie explained.

Seth looked to Bray for a moment, and watched as the man shrugged his shoulders, "Seth did make the comment that you know how to deal with guys like me." Bray commented, "We can practice it if you want." Bray added.

Aubrie grinned and wasted no time in putting her hair into a messy bun to keep the locks out of her face, "To avoid me eating shit..." Aubrie glanced to Seth, "Can you go down there with him, so I can get a few test runs in and then I'll try it with just him." Aubrie questioned.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just don't kick me in the face or anything." Seth commented as both he and Bray rolled out of the ring.

Aubrie decided to stretch a little and noticed that Finn was walked down the ramp towards the ring with Antonio and Sheamus next to him, and she flashed him a smile before focusing on Bray and Seth out the outside of the ring. Aubrie had flown over the tops ropes a couple of times during matches, but she also was working with women her size and build, and knew that trying to take down Bray Wyatt would be nearly impossible.

"What are you doing?" Finn questioned to her as he walked towards the ring with a curious look on his face and rested his elbows on the mat with Sheamus and Cesaro looking on.

"I'm going to fly over the top rope and take down those two." Aubrie explained, and then turned her attention back to Seth and Bray, "You guys ready?" Aubrie questioned and watched as they nodded their head.

Aubrie decided to take a run towards them, and then back to the ropes behind her and then ran towards them, and just as she got close enough to the ropes, she launced herself over them, sending her flying towards the two men. Aubrie thought she had enough of a jump to take them down, and growled when both men caught her with ease.

"Seriously?!" Aubrie smacked Seth's arm as they sat her down, "I was sure I'd take you both down." Aubrie huffed.

"Go back and try it again." Bray stated.

Aubrie climbed back onto the mat and then ducked through the ropes to get into the ring. The brunette glanced towards her boyfriend who was watching her intently, his bright blue eyes on her and gave her a nod for encouragement. The female superstar repeated the move, this time shaking both men just a little bit, but still not falling down to the ground. She got back into the ring to try it a few more times until she finally got annoyed.

"Aubrie." Finn's voice came through to her as she was talking to Seth from the ring while he was standing outside of it.

"Yeah?" Aubrie questioned and turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"Why don't you try the turn buckle?" Finn questioned, "You can flip easily enough. That should knock em' down for a moment." Finn added.

Aubrie thought about it for a second before turning her attention to Bray and Seth who agreed with the Irish man. Then she decided to do it. She climbed to the top of the turn buckle, and then allowed the men to move towards her some, and she jumped off, and then did a small flip, landing on both men who fell to the floor the moment she hit them.

"Yes!" Aubrie sighed with relief as she laid on top of both men who groaned.

"Get off us." Seth pushed Aubrie playfully, causing her to roll onto the mat, "Gotta try it on Bray himself." Seth added, moving to stand up and then held a hand out to Aubrie.

Aubrie grabbed his hand to pull herself up, and then moved back to inside the ring while Bray was getting up from his spot. Aubrie took a moment to fix her ponytail since the hair was falling from the band, and she frowned when the hair tie broke.

"That blows." Aubrie mumbled as she leaned against the ropes and then dropped the tie to Finn, who shoved it into his pocket to throw away later.

"Ready Aub." Bray commented.

Aubrie flashed Finn a smile and moved towards the corner and climbed up onto the turn buckle. She took a moment eyeing up Bray, making sure that she wouldn't miss him. Aubrie took a jump, did a flip and then landed on Bray as his arms came to catch her as he fell backwards.

"Act like it's on TV." Seth commented, "Gotta see how you're going to get to the ring for his finisher." Seth added.

Aubrie gave him a nod as she laid across Bray for a moment, acting as if the landing took a lot of her and then rolled to her side. She couldn't help but to grin when she heard Bray cackle as he sat up. In full character mode, Bray stood up and walked towards Aubrie who was trying to crawl away from him. He reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up to her feet with her helping him so he wasn't actually pulling her hair. Aubrie felt herself walking towards the ring with Bray by her side.

"Go with me." Bray whispered in her ear as the superstars were watching and Aubrie gave him a subtle nod.

Bray moved to stand on the apron with his hand still locked in her hair. Her hands instinctively went to his wrist, to allow him to use his arm muscle to pull her up. Aubrie felt her feet being lifted off the ground a few inches, and then felt a hand on her lower back, almost as if he were going to bench press her and then felt herself fly in the air for a moment, before her back hit the mat.

"Oomph." Aubrie winced slightly, and curled into her side to act like she was hurt, and saw Bray walking towards her.

A moment later, Aubrie was lifted by Bray's arm, kickly putting her into the position for Sister Abigail, and then felt Bray kiss her forehead a second before the move happened.

"How'd it look?" Aubrie questioned a moment later to her boyfriend, and saw his bright blue eyes turning a little dark and realized Balor was trying to come out. She noticed that his gaze was not on her, but it was on the other side of the ring causing her to look. On the other side of the ring, leaning his back against the barricade was Elias Samson, with his eyes directly on her.

"Finn?" Aubrie turned her attention back to her boyfriend who was having a hard time focusing, "What did you think of the..." Aubrie began to question but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"I think it looked fantastic." Elias Samson spoke up, causing Aubrie to snap her head towards him, to see him now trying to enter the ring, "Mind allowing me to use the ring to go over some moves for my match this evening?" Elias questioned, his eyes burning a hole right through her.

"Uh.." Aubrie pushed herself up as Finn jumped onto the apron with a glare hard on his face, "That's fine." Aubrie put her hand on Finn's chest and moved to step between the ropes.

The brunette was aware of the confused looks on Seth and Bray's face, but she was more concerned about getting Finn away from Elias before all hell broke loose. Aubrie had to practically pull Finn down from the ring and glared to Elias as he smirked back to her boyfriend.

"Please." Aubrie whispered quietly to the Irishman, hoping that it'd snap him out of his trance. Finn locked his hand with hers and began to walk away with Aubrie following behind him quickly.

 **WWE**

Later that evening, Aubrie had finished her in ring segment, thankful that the crowd loved the fact that she had tried to take Bray Wyatt out herself. Once he had performed the Sister Abigail on her, Seth Rollins had came to her rescue and tried to attack Bray, but he had slipped over the barricade cackling like a lunatic.

Now, Aubrie was glued to the monitor to watch Finn's match against Elias Samson, something neither of them were prepared for. When Finn had been told that he had a match against Elias, both of them were on edge right away. He had a couple of matches against the man before but this was before he knew that Elias was something else entirely.

The brunette winced as she saw Elias throw Finn across the ring, the word "fuck" leaving Finn's mouth as the TV bleeped out the word. Aubrie knew that Elias was giving everything he had to Finn in his human form, and watched as Finn was able to bounce back after several moments.

Aubrie made her way out of the locker room and towards gorilla, to make sure that once the match was over, Finn wouldn't be tempted to let Balor out. The moment Aubrie's eyes were on another monitor, she watched in horror as Elias picked up his guitar and swung it at Finn's head. Her eyebrows furrowed when she was trying to figure out if he was legitmately hurt, but the moment she saw the blood forming on his head, she nearly flipped out. They had replayed Finn getting hit in slow motion, and Aubrie realized that it was intentional. Once the ref had pushed Elias away, it took everything she had to not run out out there to check on Finn.

Her eyes narrowed as Elias walked through gorilla, a smirk forming on his face as his eyes landed on her. Aubrie quickly rushed past him when she spotted Finn walking through the curtain, holding a towel to his head to stop the bleeding.

"Baby..." Aubrie breathed with a frown as she approached the man. She instantly felt the heat radiating from him, and knew that Balor was trying to come out, "Let's get to the medic and then let's go back to the hotel." Aubrie suggested and watched as Finn struggled to open his eyes but gave her a nod.

Aubrie's hand found Finn's as she walked with him past Elias who was still staring, and with the medic following them. Finn was tense as they walked through the arena to the medic's room, and Aubrie knew that she needed to remain quiet while he got a few stitches to hit head.

She had kept her hand locked with his as he got a few stitches on his hand, and felt that he was reeling in anger as he kept squeezing and unsqueezing his hand against hers. Once the medic was done, Finn had not bothered sticking around to shower at the arena, knowing that if he had ran into Elias, all hell would break loose, so he had put gym shorts over his trucks, and slipped on a black balor club shirt before ushering Aubrie out of the arena to head back to the hotel.

"Baby..." Aubrie commented as she moved to crawl into his lap once he had showered at the hotel, "What can I do?" Aubrie questioned as she felt his arms go around her.

"It's taking everything I have to not find him and beat the shit out of him." Finn stated, "Those were stiff moves. He knew what he was doing, and he enjoyed it. Think he was trying to size me up." Finn explained, "I don't think he realizes about Balor. I think he thinks I'm just something supernatural."

"Well how can we avoid this? It's work...can you go to Hunter about it? I don't want you exposing..." Aubrie began to explain but was cut off by Finn.

"I can't go to anyone about this Aubrie. I need to deal with it on my own once Ma finds out any information she can." Finn stated, "I just want to lay here with you and forget the bullshit." Finn commented and Aubrie found herself nodding her head in understanding. Aubrie moved to his side and wrapped her arms around him, and allowed him to cuddle into her, almost as if she were his anchor in that moment.

"We'll get through this together..." Aubrie whispered as she kissed Finn's head.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
